La vie réserve des surprises
by bichou85
Summary: Edward prof de littérature. Bella son élève. Que va t'il se passait ? Quelque lémon pour la suite
1. Chapter 1

_**Je republie totalement ma fiction. Je vais supprimer tout les chapitres et les reposter, avec une moins de fautes. Je remerci la bêta qui s'en est chargé.**_

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis professeur de littérature à l'université de Chicago. J'ai 27 ans et je suis un homme très apprécié de mes collègues, surtout de la gente féminine. Mais je vis seul et je cherche désespérément l'amour de ma vie.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 18 ans et demain j'intègrerai l'université de Chicago dans le domaine de la littérature. Je voudrais devenir professeur littéraire. Je suis une jeune fille banale, sans intérêt pour les autres. D'après mes amis, je ne me vois pas clairement et cela les agace.

**_PDV d'Alice :_**

Je m'appelle Alice Cullen. J'ai 18 ans et demain, j'intègrerai l'université de Chicago avec ma meilleure amie Bella. Je suis contente car à Chicago, il y a beaucoup de boutiques et je vais enfin revoir mon frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis maintenant 4 ans. Il ne sait pas que je vais intégrer l'université dans la catégorie mode. Et oui, je veux devenir styliste ! Mon fiancé Jasper rentrera dans la catégorie littéraire comme Bella et nos amis Emmett et Rosalie intègreront la catégorie sportive. Nous nous retrouvons tous cette année dans cette prestigieuse école. Nous avons chacun notre appartement. Je vis avec Jasper tandis que Emmett et Rosalie vivent ensemble. Il n'y a que Bella qui vivra seule malgré nos propositions pour qu'elle emménage avec nous. Il serait grand temps qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un. Même si elle se trouve banale, nous en revanche, la trouvons tous très jolie. Elle a un potentiel de séduction énorme qu'elle n'exploite pas. Nous allons l'aider cette année à prendre confiance en elle. Enfin plutôt essayer de l'aider.

* * *

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je republie totalement ma fiction. Je vais supprimer tout les chapitres et les reposter, avec une moins de fautes. Je remerci la bêta qui s'en est chargé.**_

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon _**

**_http://lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je viens de terminer d'emménager dans mon appartement. Je suis assez fière de la décoration. Esmée, la mère d'Alice s'est occupée de chacun de nos appartements. Elle adore la décoration et j'avais cédé pour qu'elle s'en charge. Il est assez grand avec un grand séjour, deux chambres, une grande salle de bain et une cuisine immense. Mon père me l'a offert pour mes études avec en même temps une voiture pour mon entrée à la fac. Il est assez riche et en profite pour me faire plaisir même si je n'aime pas trop cela. Il m'a rempli mon compte en banque pour que je puisse me faire un nouveau dressing. Mais là, ce n'est pas gagné car je déteste faire les magasins au grand désarroi d'Alice et de Rosalie. Demain aura lieu la rentrée des classes et je sais que j'aurai Jasper avec moi tout au long de l'année. Il sera dans la même section que moi. Et tant mieux, comme cela je ne me retrouverai pas seule. Alice doit venir chez moi pour me dire ce que je devrai porter comme tenue demain. Elle me fait ça depuis que je la connais, c'est-à-dire depuis trois ans. Je ne m'en plains pas même si parfois, elle exagère un peu sur les tenues. J'allais prendre ma douche avant son arrivée. J'en sortais quand tout à coup, on toqua à la porte.

- **Alice !**

- **Bon Bella ! Montre-moi ta garde robe !**

- **Doucement Alice ! On n'est pas pressées !**

- **Bella, tu dois être parfaite pour ta rentrée donc ça va prendre un peu de temps.**

- **Attend Alice ! C'est quoi ces sacs ?**

- **Bah, quelques ensembles que j'ai trouvés et que tu vas essayer pour demain.**

- **Alice ! grognai-je.**

Ca c'était Alice toute crachée. Elle dépensait en vêtements sans compter et la plupart du temps m'achetait des tenues que je ne portais jamais. Une fois, elle m'a même obligée à rentrer dans un magasin de lingerie et forcé à essayer tous les ensembles qu'elle m'avait dénichés. J'étais rouge de honte à devoir sortir avec ça sur le dos. Je l'emmenais à ma chambre et elle commença à me sortir les ensembles qu'elle avait prévus. Des robes et rien que des robes. Pffffffffff !

- **Alice sois sérieuse à la fin !**

- **Quoi ! Bella, tu dois être bien habillée pour ton premier jour.**

- **Et ça changeras quoi ! Rien du tout.**

Elle roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur les vêtements. Elle me tendit la première robe et m'envoya l'essayer. Une robe noire, assez moulante. Beurk !

- **Allez Bella ! Montre !**

- **Non, j'ai l'air d'un sac à patate là-dedans. Et c'est à la fac que nous allons, pas faire le trottoir !**

- **Bella ! me gronda-t-elle.**

- **Quoi ? Je suis sérieuse à la fin !**

Je décidais de sortir et de lui montrer le résultat.

- **Cette robe te va à ravir Bella mais effectivement pas pour aller la fac.**

- **Alice, un pantalon ferait très bien l'affaire !**

- **Ok !**

Elle avait cédé beaucoup trop facilement ! Il devait y avoir une contre partie, non ?

- **Mais ……… **

- **Je m'en doutais qu'il y aurait un « mais » !**

- **Laisse-moi finir ! Tu m'accompagnes en sortie shopping samedi !**

- **Alice, tu m'ennuies avec ton shopping. Mais si je t'accompagne, laisse-moi m'habiller toute seule pour toute la semaine.**

- **D'accord ! Mais laisse-moi juste choisir pour demain !**

- **D'accord ! **

Elle sortit un slim noir, avec un beau débardeur bleu nuit et une veste noire en cuir à mettre par-dessus. Elle me montra même les accessoires que je devais porter ainsi que des baskets Converse. Car les chaussures à talons, elle savait que c'était inutile, trop dangereux pour moi. Je finirais à coup sûr la jambe dans le plâtre à la fin de la journée. Elle repartit finalement chez elle et moi je me préparais mentalement pour affronter ma journée du lendemain.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Voilà une nouvelle année très ennuyante qui commençait. Je me rendis à la fac pour faire la connaissance de mes nouveaux élèves. Je n'étais pas très motivé, les jeunes demoiselles allaient encore baver sur moi pendant toute l'année et j'allais devoir avoir un contrôle de moi absolu pour ne pas y penser. J'arrivais dans l'amphithéâtre, installais mes affaires au bureau et attendis que la sonnerie sonne l'arrivée des élèves. Je regardais de nouveau mon programme pour les premières années :

- _Grands modèles littéraires - Modèles antiques (l'Odyssée d'Homère chant V à XIII)_

- _Langage verbal et images (_œuvre Les Liaisons Dangereuses de _Pierre Choderlos de Laclos__)_

- _Littérature et débats d'idées - Grandeur et misère de l'homme (œuvre : Pensées de Blaise Pascal)_

- _Littérature contemporaine - Oeuvres contemporaines françaises ou de langue française (Œuvre **:** « Fin de partie » de Samuel Beckett.)_

Un bon programme en perspective. J'espérais que mes élèves seront bon dans ce domaine sinon cela ne serait évident. La sonnerie retentit enfin, j'allais connaître mes élèves. Tout le monde s'installa et je donnais une fiche de renseignement à chaque élève. Le cours commença quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir sur deux élèves. Je détestais les retardataires et allais leur faire savoir. Je me retournais du tableau et m'arrêtai net en voyant la jeune fille qui arrivait avec un jeune homme. Elle était magnifique, des yeux chocolat bien profonds et des longs cheveux marrons. Un physique magnifique. Je me repris rapidement et leur dis :

- **Jeunes gens, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ?**

- **Excusez-nous Monsieur mais nous nous sommes perdus dans les couloirs ! répondit le jeune homme.**

- **Puis-je avoir vos noms ?**

- **Je suis Jasper Witlock et voici Bella Swan.**

- **Remplissez-moi ces feuilles et je ne veux plus de retards sinon vous serez collés.**

- **Oui monsieur ! me dit la jeune fille.**

Elle avait une voix magnifique en plus d'être jolie. Mais c'était bizarre. Bella Swan, j'avais comme l'impression de connaître ce nom mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler d'où je le connaissais. Bon il fallait passer à autre chose et commencer le cours.

- **Bon reprenons, le programme de cette année va être diversifié et je compte sur vous pour travailler correctement. Il y aura aussi des devoirs en binômes et je choisirais les groupes. Donc je ne veux pas de plaintes en ce qui concerne les groupes que je formerai. Maintenant, sortez vos livres. Nous étudions en première partie de cette année « L'Odyssée ».**

Les élèves étaient très attentifs à mon cours et mon attention était reportée sur cette jeune fille que j'avais l'impression de connaître juste par son nom de famille. Je regardais la fiche des élèves et me rendis compte qu'elle et son compagnon venaient de Forks. Voilà pourquoi je connaissais ce nom. Peut être qu'Alice était là aussi et que je la croiserai dans les couloirs.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

J'étais devant les portes de la fac avec Jasper et nous étions en retard. Super on allait déjà se faire remarquer. On chercha notre salle de classe pendant au moins 10 minutes. Là, on allait vraiment se faire avoir. Jasper à coté de moi stressait un peu aussi. Pourtant il était toujours aussi calme. Nous trouvions enfin notre salle et nous descendions vers le prof. Il était d'une beauté incroyable. Des cheveux couleur du bronze en bataille avec des yeux verts sublimes. Un visage parfait sans aucun défauts. Il me dévisagea aussi. J'étais gênée d'être ainsi fixée, surtout par mon prof. Il nous demanda nos noms et nous allâmes nous installer au deuxième rang. Le cours passa tranquillement, le sujet me plaisait. A la fin le prof nous appela moi et Jasper.

- **Jeune gens, puis-je compter sur vous pour votre ponctualité ?**

- **Oui Monsieur, nous sommes désolés pour notre retard. Cela n'arrivera plus ! lui dis-je.**

- **Très bien, allez à vos autres cours avant d'être en retard à nouveau !**

- **Merci Monsieur……….. ! lui dit Jasper.**

- **A oui ! Monsieur Cullen !**

- **Oh ! Vous êtes le frère d'Alice Cullen ? lui demandai-je à l'entente de son nom.**

- **Oui, pourquoi elle est ici ?**

- **Oui, en catégorie mode, lui dit Jasper.**

- **J'essayerai de la croiser alors. Bon filez à vos autres cours.**

Et nous filâmes vers nos cours suivants. Plus tard, à la cantine, j'allais voir Alice.

- **Alice tu ne devineras jamais qui est notre prof de littérature ?**

- **Non qui ?**

- **Ton frère, il est dur comme prof mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !**

- **Je vais essayer de lui tomber dessus. Et oui, j'avoue qu'il est charmant.**

Nous discutâmes en mangeant et repartîmes vers nos cours respectifs. La fin de la journée sonna et je repartis vers mon appartement. Alice et Jasper devaient venir manger avec moi ce soir donc je cuisinais quelques chose le temps qu'ils arrivent.

**_PDV d'Alice : _**

Bella et Jasper m'avaient annoncé que mon frère était leur professeur de littérature. Je décidais avec Jasper d'attendre la fin des cours et d'aller le rejoindre dans sa salle de cours. Les élèves sortirent et j'entendais les filles parler du prof. J'en rigolais intérieurement. Nous rentrâmes tous les deux dans la salle de classe et nous descendîmes les marches. Il était en train d'effacer le tableau et nous tournait le dos. J'arrivais discrètement vers lui et lui sautais sur le dos. Il se retourna en me posant par terre.

- **Alice ! me cria-t-il.**

- **Oui mon cher frère, je suis trop contente de te voir !**

- **Moi aussi, j'ai appris ce matin que tu étais là. Je comptais te chercher dans les couloirs !**

- **J'ai été plus rapide que toi. Au fait, voici mon petit ami Jasper !**

- **Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ce matin.**

- **C'est exact Alice ! Et encore désolé pour notre retard à Bella et moi ! lui dit Jasper.**

- **C'est bon, c'est du passé maintenant.**

- **Tu veux dîner avec nous ce soir ?**

- **Ca dépend vous dînez où ?**

- **Euh……….. chez Bella !**

- **Ah ……… euh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de dîner chez une de mes élèves !**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. En plus elle cuisine divinement bien.**

- **Bon d'accord. Attendez-moi dehors je prépare mes affaires !**

- **Ok**

Il avait eu l'air nerveux quand je lui avais parlé de Bella. Enfin bref, je devais appeler Bella pour lui annoncer que nous serions trois.

_- **Eh Bella !**_

_- **Oui Alice !**_

_- **On sera trois ce soir !**_

_- **Qui vous accompagne, Emmett ou Rosalie ?**_

_- **Non, tu verras au moment venu !**_

_- **Oh Alice, tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises, encore moins quand il s'agit d'une personne.**_

_- **Je m'en fiche et ne te dirai rien de plus.**_

_- **Vous arrivez quand ?**_

_- **On l'attend et on arrive !**_

_- **Ok !**_

Une bonne chose de faite. J'espérais que la soirée se passerait bien. Edward arriva et nous partîmes chez Bella dans nos voitures.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je republie totalement ma fiction. Je vais supprimer tout les chapitres et les reposter, avec une moins de fautes. Je remerci la bêta qui s'en est chargé.**_

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon _**

**_http://lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

J'étais content d'avoir revu Alice. L'idée d'aller dîner chez Bella me rendait content même si j'étais stressé de me retrouver en face d'elle. Mais merde, pourquoi étais-je comme ça ? C'était mon élève et moi, j'étais son professeur. Je suivis Alice dans un immeuble plus qu'agréable. Cette Bella avait les moyens de s'offrir un appartement ici ? Alice me racontait un peu tout ce qui s'était passé durant les années où je ne l'avais pas vue. C'était vrai que je m'étais consacré à mes études et à mon métier et avais complètement négligé ma famille.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Alice arriva, elle appela à l'interphone pour que je vienne lui ouvrir. Je ne savais toujours pas qui pouvait être cette personne surprise et pourtant je cherchais. Mon repas était prêt et je m'étais changée. Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ce pantalon trop serré. Un bon survêtement faisait largement l'affaire même si je savais qu'Alice allait me faire la guerre pour ça en arrivant. En parlant du loup ! J'ouvris la porte et fis un arrêt net en voyant l'invité surprise, Edward Cullen mon professeur ! Alice me fit revenir sur terre.

- **Bella ! pourquoi t'es-tu changée ?**

- **Je n'étais pas à l'aise dans tes fringues, c'était trop serré et tu sais que quand je rentre j'aime bien me mettre à l'aise.**

- **Ouais, ouais ! Tu me désoles franchement ! me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.**

- **Ouais je sais Alice ! Bon rentrez, ne restez pas devant la porte. Et je ne veux aucun commentaire sur ma tenue Jasper !**

Il leva les mains en un signe d'innocence. Je les fis s'installer dans la salle à manger et nous commençâmes à manger. Le regard d'Edward sur moi devenait de plus en plus gênant et je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'essayais de fuir son regard mais c'était peine perdue et à chaque fois je me noyais dans ses yeux.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Arrivés chez Bella, quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte, un ange apparu. Elle était magnifique. Pendant le dîner, elle essaya de fuir mon regard mais quand elle plongea dans le mien j'étais comme hypnotisé par ses yeux. Je devais essayer de lui parler pour éviter de passer pour un individu associable.

- **Alors Bella ! Pourquoi avoir choisi la littérature ?**

- **Euh….eh bien……J'aime la lecture et tout ce qui se rapproche à cela ! bégaya-t-elle.**

- **Et quels sont tes auteurs favoris ?**

- **Eh bien, les classiques du genre Jane Austin ou Emily Bronte !**

- **Je pense que tu t'en sortiras bien dans mon cours alors !**

- **Il n'y a pas de raison.**

- **Eh ben, vous allez bien vous entendre au niveau lecture ! nous dit Alice.**

Je la regardai avec un regard noir. C'était vrai que j'irais bien avec Bella au niveau lecture. Mais non c'était impossible ! J'avais du mal à me concentrer avec elle dans la même pièce et passer une année entière avec elle, voire même deux ans allait être très dur à mon avis. Mais j'allais devoir résister. Le repas se termina. Elle cuisinait vraiment bien cette jeune femme. On prit congé et je suivis Alice jusqu'à chez elle. Elle voulait discuter. On rentra dans leur appartement qui avait la même décoration que chez Bella. Je reconnaissais légèrement la décoration de ma mère. Je décidais de demander à Alice.

- **Alice qui a décoré ton appartement ?**

- **C'est maman qui veux-tu que ce soit ?**

- **C'est étrange. C'est presque comme chez Bella !**

- **C'est normal, maman à supplié Bella de la laisser s'occuper également de son appartement. Elle a fini par céder.**

- **Oh je vois ! Pourtant la plupart des gens seraient heureux que quelqu'un s'occupe de leur décoration !**

- **Oui mais pas Bella ! Elle aime se débrouiller seule, en même temps elle en a l'habitude. Mais depuis que nous la connaissons, elle change un peu mais reste très difficile à vivre.**

- **D'accord ! Alors donne-moi les nouvelles de la famille ! lui dis-je désintéressé.**

- **Eh bien, ça n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis ton départ. Papa travaille toujours autant, maman aussi. Mais ils profitent de leurs amis aussi.**

- **Et qui sont leurs amis ?**

- **Eh bien, il y a des parents d'élèves avec qui ils dînent de temps en temps et surtout leur plus proche ami est Charlie Swan.**

- **Le père de Bella ?**

- **Oui. Le pauvre depuis que Bella est arrivée ici, il est complètement perdu et les parents essaient de lui remonter le moral !**

- **Normal quand on a une fille unique et qu'on est habitué à sa présence. Cela ne doit pas être évident du jour au lendemain.**

- **Oui exactement ! Et toi alors dans ta vie comment ça se passe ? me demanda Alice.**

- **Toujours pareil, je vis juste à coté de chez toi, je vis seul bien sur, et puis j'ai mon métier que j'adore.**

- **Alala ! Quand vas-tu te mettre en ménage ?**

- **J'attends de trouver la bonne personne pour cela. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'existe pas !**

- **J'ai l'impression d'entendre Bella ! Elle est comme toi !**

- **Tu veux dire qu'elle est seule dans sa vie ? lui demande-je étonné.**

- **Oui ! Et cela bien malgré nous. On essaye de la caser mais je crois que c'est peine perdu. Elle préfère se réfugier dans ses bouquins. Ca ne la dérange pas de tenir la chandelle a priori.**

- **Ouais ! Tant qu'elle travaille en cours, tout va bien pour moi !**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Bella est une bosseuse et ne reniera pas ses études.**

Nous continuâmes à discuter et à minuit, il était grand temps que je rentre chez moi. Les cours reprenaient le lendemain et je devais être en forme car 4 heures non stop avec Bella dans la même pièce allaient être assez dures pour moi. Je me remémorais toute ma conversation avec Alice à propos de cette jeune demoiselle. A priori, les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas et ses études étaient importantes pour elle. Tant mieux je ne risquais pas de devoir l'aider. J'allais me coucher et m'endormis paisiblement.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Le repas était enfin terminé. J'étais tellement nerveuse que j'en avais eu du mal à m'endormir. Le professeur Cullen était quelqu'un de gentil dans la vie privé et froid au travail. Je pense que c'était pour se faire respecter de ses élèves. Je me levai le lendemain difficilement. J'avais des cernes et avais du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts. Je pris une bonne douche froide pour me réveiller et ça eut l'effet escompté. Je m'habillais avec un jean moulant et un haut à dos nu rouge. Le temps ici était des meilleurs et il ne faisait pas froid. J'en profitais pour m'habiller simplement et légerement avant de devoir passer un hiver très froid. Je pris mon sac et allais rejoindre Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie devant la faculté. Alice me sauta dessus comme à son habitude.

- **Alice ! Tu m'étouffes !**

- **Alors bien dormi Bella ? me demanda Jasper en voyant mes cernes.**

- **Non ! Et avec 4 heures de littérature ça ne va pas m'aider à rester éveillée.**

- **T'inquiète ! Je te donnerai des coups de coude pour que tu restes éveillée !**

- **Merci Jasper !**

- **T'as fais quoi de ta nuit ? T'étais occupée avec un garçon ? me demanda Emmett.**

- **Non ! Et évite tes blagues débiles à ce sujet !**

- **Alala ! T'es de mauvaise humeur en plus ! **

Je laissais couler et me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe avec Jasper. On était les premiers et on alla s'installer au premier rang. Je sortis mon livre et commençai à lire. Jasper faisait la même chose et on n'entendit même pas la cloche sonner car nous sursautâmes en même temps. Ce qui nous fit exploser de rire tout les deux. On arriva à se calmer une fois le prof arrivé. Son regard se porta directement sur moi et je rougis instinctivement. C'est vrai qu'il était beau mais il restait mon professeur. Il commença son cours et je me surpris à fantasmer sur mon professeur. Oulala ce n'était pas bien ça. Je me repris rapidement et essayai de suivre le cours. Il nous donna à faire une rédaction pendant deux heures et je m'y collais. En 1 heure, elle était finie et je me mis à somnoler sur ma table. Jasper me donna plusieurs coups de coude et je me redressai d'un coup ce qui fit rire mon professeur.

- **Melle Swan avez-vous fini ?**

- **Oui Monsieur Cullen !**

Je frissonnais en prononçant son nom.

- **Amenez-moi votre copie !**

Je me dirigeai vers lui d'un pas mal assuré et lui tendis ma copie. Il me fit un sourire en coin magnifique. Je faillis défaillir. Et je retournais à ma place sans demander mon reste. Le cours se termina enfin et le prof m'appela à la fin. Je devais m'en douter. Il attendit que tous les élèves sortent et me dit :

- **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es endormie en cours ?**

- **Désolée mais je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je suis désolée, ça n'arrivera plus.**

- **Ne t'excuse pas, ça peux arriver à tout le monde. Mais essaye d'être en forme pour les cours sinon tu n'arriveras pas à suivre.**

- **J'en prends note. Je dois y aller je suis attendue pour le repas !**

- **Très bien vas-y ! **

- **Au revoir Professeur Cullen !**

Je le saluais et partis en direction de la cantine.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

La matinée avait été très longue pour moi. Bella s'était logée avec son ami au premier rang, ce qui ne m'avait pas facilité la tache. En plus, elle avait une mine fatiguée et s'était carrément endormie pendant le cours. Jasper la réveilla et elle sursauta, ce qui me fit rire et je lui demandais de m'apporter sa copie si celle-ci était finie. A ma plus grande surprise, elle était et elle me l'amena. Je lui fis mon sourire en coin et j'ai bien cru que ses jambes allaient lâcher. A la fin de la matinée je ne pus m'empêcher de lui parler seul à seul. Cette fille me rendait complètement fou. J'allais devoir parler avec Alice pour qu'elle m'aide à trouver une solution à mon problème. Me voilà en train de demander des conseils à une fille de 18 ans ! Le comble ! J'allais rejoindre mes collègues en salle des profs et nous mangeâmes tous ensemble. Je retournais en cours avec ce qu'il ne fallait pas dans la tête. Le temps que les secondes années arrivent, j'envoyais un message a Alice : _Peut-on se voir ce soir ? J'ai besoin de conseils. E._ Je reçus une réponse presque immédiatement : _Ok rejoins-moi chez moi après tes cours, je serais seule. A._ Ca m'arrangeait de parler à Alice seul à seul au moins, Jasper ne serait pas au courant immédiatement. Je finissais à 15h et Alice n'avait déjà plus cours. Comme Bella d'ailleurs. J'arrivais chez elle et toquai à sa porte.

- **Edward je t'attendais plus tard, mais vas-y, entre !**

- **Salut Alice ! T'es seule ?**

- **Non, Jasper part dans 10 minutes rejoindre Bella pour aller à la bibliothèque.**

- **Ok, tu dois sacrément avoir confiance en Jasper !**

- **Oui, je ne m'inquiète absolument pas. Et puis Bella a besoin de lui parler d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et généralement ils se parlent de tout. Ils ont leurs secrets et nous n'en disons rien. Ils sont comme frère et sœur si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

- **Oui je vois très bien.**

On s'installa dans son sofa quand Jasper arriva avec toute une pile de bouquins dans les mains.

- **Ma puce j'y vais, Bella m'attend. Elle avait l'air très nerveuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ! lui dit Jasper.**

- **Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, j'aimerais savoir aussi mais je sais qu'elle ne me dira rien ! lui répondit Alice.**

- **Exactement. A plus tard !**

- **Attends Jasper, tu rentres vers quelle heure ? lui demanda Alice.**

- **Ca va dépendre de Bella !**

- **Ok**

Il l'embrassa, me salua et fila de l'appartement. J'étais seul avec Alice et je me demandais ce qu'avait Bella. On verra ça plus tard. Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

- **Alors frangin ! Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?**

- **J'ai un gros souci !**

- **Lequel ! me dit-elle presque paniquée.**

- **Je suis accro à une de mes élèves ! Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Tout m'attire chez elle. Et je ne sais plus comment faire !**

- **Attends ! Toi accro à une de tes élèves ! Mais rassure-moi, c'est une dernière année ?**

- **Non !**

- **Deuxième ! me dit-elle d'une petite voix.**

- **Non !**

- **Ok, bon là, ça devient plus compliqué effectivement. Et comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?**

- **Je ne sais pas ! Donne-moi des conseils !**

- **S'est-elle rendue compte de quelque chose ?**

- **Je ne sais pas du tout. J'essaye de me montrer discret, mais ce n'est pas évident.**

- **Mon pauvre Edward, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour toi ! Je peux savoir qui est la charmante demoiselle qui t'a fait craquer ?**

- **Je n'ai pas envie de le dire !**

- **Je la connais ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Ok, je crois avoir deviné. **

- **Ah bon !**

- **C'est Bella !**

- **Comment t'as su ?**

- **Rien que hier soir au dîner, tu n'arrêtais pas de la regarder. Je ne suis pas aveugle !**

- **Ouais et ben maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle. Ca me démoralise. Elle a quoi 18 ans et j'en ai 27 ! Ca craint un peu non ?**

- **Edward, déjà faudrait savoir ce qu'elle en pense. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme le pressentiment que c'est aussi de ça que Jasper et elle discuteront ce soir.**

- **Comment le sauras-tu ?**

- **Ca par contre je ne sais pas. Jasper est une vraie tombe quand il s'agit de Bella. Je tenterai comme je le pourrais de lui sortir les vers du nez.**

- **Bonne chance. Je dois y aller. J'ai du boulot à la maison. J'ai des copies à lire et à corriger.**

- **Bien sur cher Professeur ! Travaillez bien !**

Elle m'embrassa et je rentrai chez moi faire mes corrections. Le lendemain, je n'avais pas cours avec Bella, ce qui m'arrangeait bien finalement. Et elle n'avait pas cours de la journée. Je corrigeais mes copies et allais ensuite manger.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon _**

**_Je remercie la Bêta qui c'est occupé de toute la correction !_**

**_http://lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

J'avais appelé Jasper pour qu'il m'accompagne à la bibliothèque. Je devais absolument lui parler. Et oui Jasper était mon confident quand quelque chose me tracassait ou que ça n'allait pas du tout. Alice le savait et ne disait rien à ce sujet car elle savait que seul Jasper pouvait me calmer et me conseiller parfaitement. Il vint me chercher et nous allâmes à la bibliothèque. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin tranquille où personne ne nous dérangerait.

- **Bon Bella ! Il se passe quoi ?**

- **J'ai un problème avec l'un de nos profs !**

- **Ne me dis pas que c'est le frère d'Alice ?**

- **Comment t'as deviné ?**

- **Je crois qu'il doit être dans la même situation que toi !**

- **Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

- **Il voulait discuter avec Alice cette après-midi et elle devait l'aider à trouvais une solution à son problème. Et je suis persuadé que c'est le même que le tien !**

- **Super ! maugréai-je.**

- **Ma pauvre Bella, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te conseiller sur ce point-là. C'est ton cœur qui décide maintenant.**

- **Mais Jasper, n'importe quoi ! Il n' y a pas de cœur qui tienne. C'est notre professeur tu l'oublies pas ça ?**

- **Bella, je sais que c'est notre prof mais après c'est à toi de prendre une décision. Et à lui aussi. La situation est des plus délicates, je l'admets mais malheureusement on ne peut rien faire contre les sentiments.**

- **Quels sentiments ? Il n'y a pas de sentiments ! Jasper, je vais voir pour changer mon prof de littérature. Je ne peux pas rester dans la même classe que celui pour qui j'ai des fantasmes !**

- **Attends ! Tu fantasmes sur lui ?**

- **Ouais, bah ce n'est pas drôle. Je n'en suis pas fière !**

- **Oui je veux bien te croire que ça en est gênant. Mais si tu veux, on se mettra maintenant tout au fond, comme ça tu éviteras de trop croiser son regard. Je ne veux pas changer de prof, je l'aime bien lui !**

- **Je fais ça pour toi. Je reste alors. Mais au moindre incident je change ?**

- **Ok, marché conclu. Bon maintenant que vais-je raconter à Alice ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, déjà demande-lui ce que voulait Edward et ensuite tu aviseras !**

- **Tu veux bien que je lui parle de ton petit problème ?**

Ca, c'était tout Jasper, il préfèrait être sur que j'accepte avant de faire une boulette et de débiter tout et n'importe quoi.

- **Si c'est pareil oui, sinon non !**

- **Ok, allez viens je te ramène chez toi !**

- **Merci Jasper !**

- **Mais de rien ma belle !**

On monta dans sa voiture. Il me reconduisit chez moi et partit rejoindre sa chérie.

**_PDV d'Alice :_**

J'attendais que Jasper revienne. J'espérais qu'il me dise le problème de Bella. Mais avant, j'allais lui parler de mon frère et voir ce qu'on pouvait faire pour lui. Je préparais le repas quand il arriva.

- **Bébé, t'es où ? me demanda-t-il.**

- **Dans la cuisine !**

Il me rejoignit, me serra la taille et m'embrassa. Je servis le repas et nous commençâmes à discuter.

- **Alors, que voulait ton frère ? me demanda-t-il.**

- **Eh bien……….euh………. il est très ennuyé !**

- **Sur quelque chose en particulier ?**

- **Oui**

- **Dis Alice tu sais que je n'aime pas patienter comme cela !**

- **Ok ! Bon il est accro à Bella !**

Et là, il explosa de rire. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi et je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à son hilarité donc je le regardais avec de gros yeux en cherchant à savoir où était son problème. Il reprit enfin contenance et me fixa.

- **Bon vas-y continue ma belle, je suis désolé !**

- **Ok ! Il veut que je l'aide à trouver une solution à sa situation. Aurais-tu une idée ?**

- **Désolé Alice mais j'ai donné mon stock d'idées pour la journée !**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Bella est dans le même cas que ton frère je crois. Elle voulait changer de prof et j'ai essayé de lui dire que si on se mettait au fond de la salle et bien il n'y aurait aucun problème.**

- **D'accord, mais pourquoi m'en parles-tu ?**

- **Bella m'a dit que si ton frère avait le même problème qu'elle, je pouvais t'en parler.**

- **Donc elle s'est aperçue de ses regards sur elle ?**

- **Oui mais le pire c'est qu'elle fantasme carrément sur lui ! **

- **Elle t'a dit cela ?**

- **Oui et c'est sorti tout seul de sa bouche, j'ai été autant surpris que toi.**

- **Bon va falloir les aider. Nous allons avoir besoin de Rosalie et Emmett aussi. Car si quelqu'un se rend compte de ce qui peut se passer entre eux, ça risque de faire mal. **

Ca va devenir compliquer cette histoire. Mon frère ne peut décemment pas sortir avec son élève et l'élève ne peut pas sortir avec son prof. Il fallait trouver une solution. En plus si Bella voulait changer de prof, Jasper aurait dû la laisser faire.

- **Bon, bah, va falloir trouver ! dis-je à Jasper qui réfléchissait.**

- **Oui et je ne vois pas trop de solution. On va laisser couler pour l'instant et voir comment les choses vont évoluer. Je vais dire à Bella d'essayer de l'ignorer et toi tu devrais dire pareil à ton frère. Après ça sera le destin qui choisira pour eux. Si c'est juste une attirance physique ça leur passera. Mais si c'est de l'amour, là, il n' y aura rien à faire !**

- **Je sais Jasper ! Bon je vais appeler mon frère et lui dire. Toi, appelle Bella !**

Je sortis de la pièce et composai le numéro d'Edward. J'espérais qu'il allait répondre. Deux tonalités plus tard.

- **Edward, c'est Alice !**

- **Oui Alice un problème ?**

- **Euh, non, c'est juste pour te dire d'essayer de l'ignorer au maximum !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Il s'avère qu'elle a le même souci que toi et Jasper va lui conseiller la même chose. Après c'est le temps qui vous dira quoi faire.**

- **Ok Alice je vais essayer. Bonne soirée !**

- **A dans deux jours !**

- **Ok**

Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant il fallait voir ce que Bella allait faire. Je retournais au salon et Jasper était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

**_PDV de Jasper :_**

Bella, je la considérais comme ma petite sœur. Elle me confiait le moindre de ses problèmes et j'essayais toujours de l'aider du mieux que je le pouvais. Nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps et je la connaissais par cœur. Donc, quand elle avait un souci je le savais, elle ne pouvait rien me cacher. Je devais l'appeler pour l'informer de ce que nous pensions être le mieux pour eux deux. Une situation très délicate. Ce n'était pas fini, nous étions juste en début d'année. Je ne savais pas comment allait se dérouler cette année scolaire. J'appelais Bella.

- **Allo !**

- **Bella, c'est Jasper !**

- **T'as un souci ?**

- **Non, aucun, je voulais juste te dire qu'Edward est dans le même cas que toi !**

- **Super ! l'entendis-je ronchonner.**

- **Alors nous avons pensé avec Alice que le mieux serait que vous vous ignoriez au maximum. Elle lui a dit de faire pareil. C'est la seule solution.**

- **Jasper, tu te rends compte quand même que je vais passer la plupart de mes cours avec lui ? Comment veux-tu que je l'ignore ?**

- **Je sais que ça va pas être simple mais c'est la seule solution. Après, seul le temps vous dira ce que vous devez faire.**

- **Ouais ok ! Tu vas m'aider de toute façon ?**

- **Oui bien sur, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, tu me connais.**

- **Oui, je sais que tu seras là. Merci grand frère !**

- **De rien p'tite sœur. Je te laisse. On se voit demain ?**

- **Oui si tu veux, tu passes me prendre ?**

- **Ok Dors bien !**

- **Merci toi aussi !**

Je raccrochais et vis Alice qui me fixait tendrement. J'allais la rejoindre sur le sofa et lui dis pour Bella tandis qu'elle me raconta pour son frère. Je sens que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos cette histoire. Je partis prendre ma douche et me couchais ensuite.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je venais de couper ma conversation avec Jasper et j'étais toute énervée. Comment j'allais réussir une chose pareille. L'ignorer et lui fera de même. Je sentais que cette année allait être très longue. Pourquoi avais-je jeté mon dévolu sur un professeur ? Je n' étais vraiment pas nette ! Il me manquait vraiment une case ! Je me douchais et essayais de dormir. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et mon esprit se mit à vagabonder un peu dans tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse :

_« On toqua a ma porte, j'allais ouvrir et vu Edward qui se tenait derrière, il me demanda d'entrer et je le laissais. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il m'avait plaquée contre le mur en m'embrassant. Je le laissais me transporter dans ce baiser fougueux et lui laissai l'ouverture à ma bouche. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus pressant et passionné. Il me serra fort la taille et me traîna sur le sofa. Il commença à me caresser de partout, j'en avais des frissons partout mais répondis sans gêne à ses baisers. Il passa ces mains sous mon pull et j'en fis de même. Ouah ! Le torse qu'il avait bien musclé avec des abdos bien formés. Il commença à me caresser le ventre tout en remontant vers mes seins où il joua avec mon téton. Je gémis de plaisir et il continua. Son autre main entreprit de m'enlever mon pull et mon débardeur d'un seul coup. Je me retrouvais en soutien gorge devant lui et a priori ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Il continua de m'embrasser et descendit à la naissance de ma poitrine en me laissant une brûlure à son passage. Il joua avec mes seins et sa main descendit vers mon pantalon qu'il entreprit de déboutonner. Sa main entra à l'intérieur et il commença à me caresser mon clitoris à travers mon boxer. Je gémis de plaisir et lui aussi. J'entrepris de lui déboutonner son pantalon et de lui enlever son tee short. Je n'en pouvais plus. »_

Et là, je me réveillais d'un coup à cause de mon portable. J'étais en sueur et une bonne douche froide s'imposait. Je devais à tout prix faire sortir ces images de ma tête. Je regardais mon portable. Un message d'Alice : _Demain on va déjeuner en ville, tu viens ?_ Je répondis rapidement et me dirigeai vers ma douche, histoire de me refroidir mes idées pas très catholiques. J'allais me coucher après que la douche ait refroidi mes ardeurs et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, je rejoignis Alice dans un bar. Au départ, Jasper devait venir me chercher mais vu qu'ils y allaient ensemble, je les rejoignis dans un petit resto de la ville.

- **Salut les jeunes !**

- **Bella ! Alors bien dormi !**

- **Comme un bébé. Je me suis assoupie assez rapidement. **

- **Très bien, bon on fait quoi cette après-midi ?**

- **Un ciné ça vous branche ? nous demanda Jasper.**

- **Oui pourquoi pas ! Il passe quoi en ce moment ! lui demandai-je.**

- **Je serais tentée d'aller voir Transformers 2 et Emmett et Rosalie vont nous rejoindre ! me dit Alice.**

- **Je suis partante ! leur dis-je.**

Nous commandâmes notre repas et Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent peu de temps après.

- **Alors Bell's sa va ? me demanda Rosalie.**

- **Très bien et vous deux ?**

- **Ca va, alors quel est le programme de l'après-midi ? me demanda Emmett.**

- **Eh ben on va se faire un ciné !**

- **Je suis partant ! Va-t-on encore regarder un film à l'eau de rose ?**

- **Non Emmett, on va voir Transformers 2 !**

- **Cool, j'avais bien aimé le premier en plus.**

On finit le repas tranquillement et nous allâmes au ciné. J'étais encore seule comme à mon habitude et ça ne me dérangeait pas. Alice et Jasper étaient au fond à gauche et Emmett et Rosalie au fond à droite. Et moi au milieu. Comme d'habitude. Ils faisaient tout pour que je trouve un mec mais avec les derniers évènements je crois que c'était peine perdue. Surtout avec Edward dans ma tête. Le film terminé, on rentra tous chez nous. Le lendemain j'avais littérature le matin et je devais me préparer moralement à ignorer Edward. Pas chose facile surtout quand je voyais les rêves que je faisais à son sujet. Je m'endormis paisiblement encore une fois.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Ma journée avait été terriblement longue. J'avais envie de la voir mais je savais que je devais l'ignorer et elle pareil. Ca allait être dur je le sentais. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais son prof et elle, mon élève. Encore 4 heures de cours avec elle dans ma salle. J'allais devoir être très patient. J'allais me coucher et je m'endormis rapidement.

J'arrivais à la fac, allais saluer mes collègues et filais dans ma salle. J'installais mes papiers, mon bouquin et attendis que les élèves arrivent. Au bout de 10 minutes la cloche sonna enfin et les élèves arrivèrent. Je fis l'appel et arrivé vers Bella j'eus du mal à ne pas relever la tête et à plonger dans ces yeux. Mais je me contrôlais, elle leva la main brièvement et je pus commencer mon cours. Elle ne regardait jamais vers moi et heureusement sinon j'aurais perdu tous mes moyens. Jasper à coté, lui parlait certainement pour la rassurer. Je leur donnais un devoir à faire à la maison et le cours put finir tranquillement. Dès la semaine prochaine j'allais devoir faire des binômes pour les devoirs en commun et je la mettrai avec Jasper, ils ne s'intégraient à personne d'autre. Je pense que ce serait plus facile pour eux de travailler ensemble. A la fin des cours je sortis par derrière où m'attendait Jasper.

- **Que se passe-t-il Jasper ?**

- **C'est Bella !**

- **Elle a quoi Bella ?**

- **Je ne sais pas si tu serais d'accord pour qu'elle change de prof. A ce cours c'était trop dur pour elle de ne pas te regarder. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour changer.**

- **Elle ne peut pas changer de prof, je suis le seul prof de littérature.**

- **Ok, je vais lui dire. Merci Edward !**

- **De rien, et dis-lui que je suis désolé !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **De ce qui se passe, ce n'était pas voulu !**

- **Comme je lui ai dit et je vais te le dire à toi aussi, les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre vous tu peux compter sur nous pour vous couvrir. Mais je ne veux pas que Bella souffre d'une situation et toi non plus. Si pour vous, le seul moyen d'être bien dans vos têtes est d'être ensemble et bien faites-le. Mais ne restez pas dans l'ignorance trop longtemps. Je connais Bella comme personne et je sais comment elle peut agir.**

- **C'est-à-dire ?**

- **Bella est une personne très gentille et quand elle s'investit dans quelque chose elle le fait jusqu'au bout. J'espère juste que de ton coté ce n'est pas juste une attirance physique.**

- **Une attirance physique ? Je n'y ai même pas pensé.**

- **Tant mieux alors. Bon je vais la retrouver. Elle n'était pas bien en sortant du cours.**

- **Ok, mais Jasper, je fais quoi ?**

- **A vous de voir, je ne peux pas en faire plus sans le consentement de Bella. A toi de faire le premier pas.**

- **Merci Jasper.**

- **De rien, je n'aime pas voir ma p'tite sœur comme ça, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour l'aider.**

- **Tu y es vraiment accrochée ?**

- **Bella est comme ma p'tite sœur. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai rencontré Alice. Bella a toujours été seule et je ne l'ai jamais vue comme cela pour un garçon. Pourtant elle en a eu des prétendants. Mais a toujours refusé leurs avances. Donc accroche-toi quand même si tu veux réussir à l'approcher. Même si je pense que pour toi ce seras plus simple mais vas-y doucement avec elle.**

- **Ok, va la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne se pose des questions.**

- **A plus tard Edward !**

Je lui fis un signe de la main et partis en direction de la salle des profs pour manger. Je réfléchissais à ce que je devais faire pour l'approcher. Mais une des profs vint me coller. Que voulait-elle ?

- **Bonjour Edward !**

- **Bonjour Irina !**

Irina était la prof de sciences, une très jolie femme. Blonde aux yeux bleu avec des formes plus que généreuses et elle m'envoyait des regards plutôt explicites mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

- **Ca te dirait de venir prendre un verre chez moi après les cours ! me demanda t-elle.**

- **Non désolé Irina mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à reprendre.**

- **Ok !**

Elle partie frustrée par mon rejet mais tant pis. Cette femme attendait juste de se faire sauter. Et je n'étais pas le type à me faire une nana et à la larguer le lendemain. Je laissais passer et me remis à ma recherche pour approcher Bella sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon : _****_http://lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

**_Je remercie la Bêta "bloodykitchengirl" qui c'est occupé de toute la correction !_**

**_Je remercie pour les reviews poster:_**

**_lena-in933-, sandrine, bloodykitchengirl, Alex27, Yumie76, Bellarde, Grazie, ANGIFOLIO, sokyrandia, Melielola, VeroNIQue22, phika17, Anzele42100, mafrip_**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Mon cours avec Edward a été des plus longs. J'en avais marre de devoir l'ignorer et Jasper essayait de me réconforter comme il le pouvait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre que je sois aussi accro à un homme et qui plus est, inaccessible. Le cours terminé je me faufilais loin de lui. Je respirais enfin et Jasper me dit de l'attendre devant la fac. Nous mangions ensemble ce midi vu qu'Alice avait cours toute l'après-midi. Il revint au bout de 20 minutes.

- **Tu faisais quoi Jasper ?**

- **Rien, je devais aller voir le prof pour lui demander quelques conseils pour le devoir !**

- **Tu n'aurais pas pu me demander ?**

- **Oui c'est vrai. Fais pas la tête ça va s'arranger !**

- **Comment ? m'énervai-je.**

- **Je ne sais pas Bella. Laisse les choses se faire tranquillement. Je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. Bon on va manger ?**

- **Tu veux aller où ?**

- **On peut aller au snack qui se trouve à proximité !**

- **Ok !**

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et je retournais chez moi. Je voulais aller voir mon père. Il me manquait mais le voyage était trop long jusqu'à Forks. Peut être ce week-end tiens ! Ah non, j'avais promis à Alice un après-midi shopping. Zut alors ! Bon pas grave j'allais faire mes devoirs comme cela je serais tranquille. Mes devoirs terminés, je me mis à la lecture d'un bouquin et on toqua à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir.

- **PAPA !**

- **Oui ma puce, j'étais dans le coin et je voulais venir te voir. Tu as bien du temps pour ton père ?**

- **Je voulais venir te voir ce week-end mais j'ai promis à Alice une après-midi shopping ! maugréai-je.**

- **Toujours du shopping avec Alice ! **

Je le fis rentrer et nous nous installâmes dans le salon. J'étais contente de le voir même si ça ne faisait pas aussi longtemps que cela que j'étais partie.

- **Alors que fais-tu à Chicago ?**

- **Des affaires, j'étais content de venir pour te voir aussi. Dis-moi ton appartement est magnifique !**

- **Merci, c'est Esmée qui la décoré et c'est toi qui l'a payé ! lui dis-je en riant.**

- **Ca pour l'avoir payé je le sais, mais la déco je reconnais bien le style d' Esmée. Cette femme a un sacré talent.**

- **Oui je le reconnais et elle m'a pratiquement obligée à la laisser faire la déco !**

- **Je la reconnais bien là, elle a refait toute notre maison aussi.**

- **Tu l'as laissée faire ?**

- **Je n'ai pas eu le choix, t'aurais vu les yeux qu'elle m'a fait pour que j'accepte !**

- **Comme avec moi quoi ! On se laisse trop avoir papa, faudrait se rebeller !**

- **Je sais ! me dit-il en riant.**

- **Tu reste manger avec moi ce soir ?**

- **Tu me proposes quoi ?**

- **Euh……chinois ?**

- **Va pour chinois alors.**

Je pris le téléphone et commandai notre repas. J'allais prendre ma douche quand notre commande arriva et une fois sortie de la douche, nous dînâmes tranquillement tous les deux. En discutant et en riant. Ca m'avais manqué de rire avec mon père. Depuis que j'avais emménagé à Forks, il avait été d'un grand soutien quand ma mère était décédée. Et Jasper aussi que je connaissais à Phœnix était venu emménager avec ses parents à Forks un an plus tard. Ils m'avaient tous les deux aidée à garder la tête haute et Alice était arrivée et m'avait beaucoup aidée aussi. Elle avait réussi à me faire sourire de nouveau avec sa joie de vivre. Je leur en étais à tous reconnaissante. S'il n'avait pas été là, je suis sûre que j'aurais sombré dans un état de dépression très méchant.

- **Tu restes pour dormir ce soir ? lui demande-je**

- **Oui si tu veux ! Je vais annuler ma chambre à l'hôtel !**

- **Pourquoi avoir réservé alors que j'ai une seconde chambre d'amis ici !**

- **On ne sait jamais ! Des fois que tu sois occupée !**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Tu vois ce que je veux dire quoi !**

- **Non pas vraiment papa, éclaire ma lanterne !**

- **Que tu sois avec un garçon !**

- **Papa ! Tu t'entends, ça ne te dérangerait pas que je sois avec un garçon ici ?**

- **Ma puce ne t'énerve pas, c'est de ton âge et puis tu as bien le droit de t'amuser !**

Je m'empourprais directement. Comment mon père pouvait vouloir de telles choses ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je savais qu'il était ouvert d'esprit mais de là à vouloir me voir avec un garçon ça craignait un peu. Mais j'avais une idée, peut être que lui me conseillerait plus que Jasper. Je me lançais.

- **Papa justement en parlant de garçon, j'ai un gros problème !**

- **Raconte-moi ma puce !**

Parler de ça avec lui et bien ce n'était pas facile. Mais bon j'allais devoir y arriver.

- **Voilà……euh……je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse !**

- **Mais c'est génial !**

- **Non papa, ce n'est pas génial. Cet homme est inaccessible !**

- **Comment cela, aucun homme n'est inaccessible.**

- **Lui si !**

- **Je ne comprends pas Bella développe !**

- **C'est mon prof de littérature qui est aussi le frère d'Alice !**

- **Ah oui effectivement. Mais c'est Edward c'est bien ça ?**

- **Oui c'est cela même ! dis-je en soufflant.**

- **Bella, ma fille, si cet homme t'aime il bravera les interdits pour te voir. Mais quel âge a-t-il ?**

- **27 ans.**

- **Ca va encore, ça pourrait être un vieux croûton comme ton père !**

- **Tu n'es pas un vieux croûton pour moi papa, tu es mon père.**

- **Ouais, bon en ce qui concerne ce jeune homme je ne peux pas t'aider. Mais tu sais pour lui ou pas ?**

- **Oui, il est dans le même cas que moi. Mais nous nous ignorons pour éviter la tentation je crois.**

- **Bella, laisse-toi aller !**

- **Mais papa c'est un prof ! m'énervai-je.**

- **Ne t'énerve pas ! Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne peux pas t'aider.**

- **Désolée papa ! Jazz m'a dit la même chose. Bon je vais me coucher !**

- **Moi aussi, je repars de bonne heure demain matin.**

- **Ok papa ! Bonne nuit !**

- **Bonne nuit ma fille.**

J'embrassais mon père et allais me coucher. Je n'en revenais pas que mon père me dise des choses pareilles. C'était impensable. Quels parents normalement constitués seraient d'accord pour que leur fille chérie brave les interdits pour une histoire d'amour ? Je ne comprenais pas du tout. A mon avis Alice allait être morte de rire quand je lui annoncerai cela. Je m'endormis paisiblement.

**_PDV de Charlie :_**

Ma fille chérie. Elle est incroyable. Depuis qu'elle est venu vivre avec moi, je les beaucoup soutenu face au décès de sa mère. Ces amis aussi. Sa était long mais elle c'est rétablie. Mon travail me prenant beaucoup de temps je la laisser souvent aux mains d'Esmée et Carlisle, vu qu'Alice et elle était amie. Aujourd'hui je suis ravi de voir qu'elle va très bien, malgré ce problème avec ce prof qui plus est et le frère de sa meilleurs ami, sa ne doit pas être évident. Je sais que je me comporte plus comme un copain que comme un père. Mais Bella étant ma fille unique je ne peux rien lui refuser. Et surtout j'aimerais qu'elle trouve chaussure à son pied et qu'elle ne finit pas vieille fille. Mais c'est vrai que c'est études reste importante pour elle, vu les ambitions qu'elle a. Mais je crois que par moment elle oublie de profitais de la vie. Alice m'avais dit un jour, il faudrait que Bella se décoince pour s'amuser à fond. Mais même avec toutes les libertés que je lui donnais elle préféré c'est livres au grand damne d'Alice, qui elle adore les sorties, le shopping et tout. Même Jasper qui lui est un gas calme, a du mal à faire bouger Bella, pourtant dieux seul sais qu'il se comprenne au regard et donc il n'insiste pas. Il se considère comme frère et sœur et cela et tout a fais légitime. Bella fille unique, lui aussi, ils sont proche depuis l'école primaire je crois bien. Enfin bref, j'espère que sa s'arrangeras avec Edward. C'est parents serais ravi d'avoir de ces nouvelles. Je leur en donnerai a mon retour. J'allais me doucher et me coucher. Je m'endormi tranquillement.

Au matin, Bella me préparer déjà mon petit déjeuner. Elle ferait une magnifique femme mariée. Non, je ne dois pas penser a cela elle n'a que 18 ans. J'allais m'installer à la table.

- **Bonjour chérie !**

- **Bonjour papa, alors bien dormi !**

- **Comme un loir et toi !**

- **Pareil. Tu repars à quelle heure ?**

- **Dans une heure !**

- **Tu reviendras ?**

- **Je dois revenir dans une dizaine de jours. Je saurais que je n'aurais pas à louer de chambre cette fois-ci !**

- **Exactement. Tu me préviens juste avant pour que je te prépare la chambre, d'accord ?**

- **Pas de problème **!

Nous déjeunâmes tranquillement et je serrais fort ma fille dans mes bras et repartis pour Forks.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Ca m'avait fait du bien de voir mon père. Même s'il était toujours extravagant, je l'adorais. Je devais me préparer pour l'après-midi shopping avec Alice. J'étais démoralisée à l' avance. Je détestais faire les magasins. Pour moi c'était une vraie torture. Mais je lui avais promis. J'allais m'habiller après avoir fait tourné une machine avec les draps de papa et je partis chez Alice.

- **Salut Bella !**

- **Salut Alice ! **

- **Alors prête pour le shopping ? me demanda-t-elle toute contente.**

- **Non, je ne suis jamais prête pour cela mais bon, je vais te faire plaisir cette fois-ci !**

- **Ouais je sais et tu va voir, on va s'éclater !**

- **Non rectifie, tu vas t'éclater pas moi !**

- **Bon allez on y va !**

Je la suivis à sa voiture et nous partîmes vers le centre commercial. Alice était euphorique. C'était la première sortie shopping depuis que nous étions arrivés ici. Et elle en trépignait d'impatience. Même au volant de la voiture. On arriva au centre commercial et mon calvaire commença. On passa des boutiques de vêtements de tous les jours aux boutiques de vêtement de soirée et bien sûr la lingerie où là, je savais que je ne m'en sortirais pas. J'avais déjà des tonnes de sacs de vêtements dans les mains. Et elle réussit à me faire acheter 4 ensembles de nuit en dentelle. Je rentrais épuisée chez moi. Et la journée n'était pas terminée car elle voulait me traîner en boîte. Le genre d'endroit que je détestais par-dessus tout. Elle confirma ce que je devais porter et qu'elle allait venir me chercher à 21 heures à la maison histoire que je ne me défile pas. J'allais prendre une bonne douche, me maquillais très légèrement et mis la robe plus que sexy qu'elle avait choisie avec une paire de chaussures à talons. Beurk ! Je m'en sortirais jamais avec ça aux pieds. Une fois prête, on toqua à la porte.

- **Alice ! T'es vraiment pas en retard !**

- **Bella, amuse-toi ce soir, détend-toi ! En tout cas, cette robe te va super bien !**

- **Ouais je vais surtout me retrouver la jambe dans le plâtre avant la fin de soirée.**

- **Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne serons pas loin au cas où !**

- **Vous n'allez pas me coller au train toute la soirée, amusez-vous !**

- **Ouais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. **

Puis nous partîmes vers la boîte en question. Une foule énorme était amassée devant mais Alice nous fit rentrer directement.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon : _****_http://lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

**_Je remercie la Bêta "bloodykitchengirl" qui c'est occupé de toute la correction !_**

**_Je remercie pour les reviews poster:_**

**_lena-in933-, sandrine, bloodykitchengirl, Alex27, Yumie76, Bellarde, Grazie, ANGIFOLIO, sokyrandia, Melielola, VeroNIQue22, phika17, Anzele42100, mafrip, Maru-chan8, _****MissNessaEvansCullen, acoco, willowme, clay's Bells, **** sophielac, fan-par-hasard21.  
**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV d'Alice :_**

Une soirée discothèque. Ca allait nous faire du bien. Bella avait besoin de se remonter le moral. En plus j'avais croisé le videur de la boîte ce matin et il m'avait proposé de venir. Donc il nous fit entrer rapidement et on alla à la table réservée. Il ne manquait plus que les garçons. J'avais proposé à Edward de venir. Dans cette boîte il n'y avait aucun étudiant de la fac. Donc cela serait plus facile de l'approcher. Il devait venir avec Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie. J'allais commander une bouteille au bar et du jus de fruit pour Bella. Et oui car même en sortie elle ne buvait pas d'alcool. Ca me désolait mais nous ne pouvions pas la forcer. Peut être qu'elle boira quand même un verre! La soirée battait son plein et les garçons arrivèrent. Edward était avec eux et je ne lui avais pas dit que Bella serait présente. Avec Jasper nous avions pensé à cette soirée pour qu'ild puissent se parler donc nous n'avions averti aucun des deux. Je me levai et allais rejoindre Jasper. Bella resta assise et souffla. Qu'elle était démoralisante !

- **Salut mon Jasper !**

- **Salut ma belle. Alors Bella est-elle là ?**

- **Oui et je peux t'assurer que j'ai galéré pour la faire venir. Elle est assise et ne bouge pas.**

- **Je vais aller la voir. Reste avec ton frère pour l'instant !**

- **Ok**

J'allais voir Edward et le serrais dans mes bras. Il me regarda tout sourire et je le conduisis au bar.

- **Alors frérot, tu es prêt à passer une bonne soirée ?**

- **Ouais mais dis-moi, je n'aperçois aucun étudiant de la fac !**

- **C'est normal, il y avait un concert ce soir à la fac !**

- **Pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas ?**

- **Ca ne nous intéressait pas. Je préfère venir ici, la boîte est cool en plus !**

- **Ouais. Bon on va rejoindre les autres ?**

- **Oui si tu veux !**

Nous allions rejoindre les autres et Edward fit un stop quand il aperçut Bella de dos.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Alice voulait absolument que je sorte en boîte ce soir avec elle, Jasper et leurs deux amis. J'hésitais, je n'étais pas habitué à sortir et encore moins avec des étudiants. C'est vrai que mon rôle de prof ne m'aidait pas pour cela et je devais faire attention à tout ce que je faisais même en dehors de la fac. En arrivant à la boîte, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait aucun étudiant hormis Alice et ses amis. Elle me dit qu'un concert se jouait à la fac et donc que nous serions tranquilles. Ma foi. Je la suivis à la table et fis un stop net en apercevant Bella de dos. Je sentis que la soirée allait être très longue, surtout si elle m'ignorait. Je m'approchais de la table et quand elle leva les yeux sur moi, elle se mit à rougir. Elle était vraiment belle. Surtout dans cette tenue qui lui allait très bien. Elle se leva, me serra la main et partis vers les toilettes. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- **Je vais lui parler reste là ! me dit Alice.**

Je laissais Alice faire. Elle connaissait Bella et la ferait revenir, enfin je l'espèrais. Jasper me fit asseoir entre lui et Emmett. Un gars costaud qui avait toujours le mot pour rire et détendre l'atmosphère.

- **Alors Edward ! Comment ça se passe les cours de littérature ? me demanda Rosalie.**

- **Très bien ! Longs et ennuyeux mais très bien. Et vous alors en sport ?**

- **Pareil c'est long mais on s'amuse bien.**

- **Jasper pourquoi Bella est-elle partie ? demanda Emmett.**

- **Euh…… je ne sais pas ! lui dit-elle en me regardant.**

- **Bon on va danser Rosalie ? lui demanda Emmett.**

- **Oui allons-y !**

Ils se levèrent et allèrent danser tous les deux. Jasper me regarda.

- **Elle était simplement surprise de te voir. Alice aurait dû lui dire ! me dit Jasper.**

- **Elle lui aurait dit, elle ne serait pas venue, non ?**

- **Même sans ça, elle ne voulait pas venir. Bella déteste ce genre de soirée. Alice a dû y aller fort pour qu'elle accepte de venir.**

- **A ce point ?**

- **Oui, tu vas apprendre à la connaître et tu verras, elle n'est pas facile à vivre et encore moins sociable. Elle préfère rester seule dans son monde. **

- **Ca a toujours était comme cela ?**

- **Non, avant elle sortait mais elle était plus jeune et elle n'était pas aussi renfermée. Et encore elle parle un peu mais par moment elle se renferme sur elle-même surtout à la période où nous arrivons.**

- **Y a quoi à cette période ?**

- **Sa mère est décédée et l'anniversaire de sa mort a lieu dans 4 jours. Nous restons prudents. Quand sa mère est décédée, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à la refaire sourire. Même si elle n'a jamais trop souri, elle était pleine de joie de vivre et depuis ce drame elle se renferme. Ca dépend des périodes en fait.**

- **Ok. Je suis désolé pour sa mère !**

- **Elle s'en remet mais par moment c'est plus dur. Surtout quand il s'agit de faire les boutiques et autres. Elle faisait tout ça avec sa mère et depuis et ben Alice galère à l'emmener. Tiens les revoilà !**

Balla et Alice revenaient des toilettes et elle s'installa en face de moi. Le rouge lui montait au joue face à mon regard sur elle. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et me perdis dans ces yeux. Il reflétait tout plein de choses mais je n'arrivais pas a en déterminer la moitié. Elle sirota son verre de jus de fruit tout en me fixant. Je détournais le regard au bout d'un moment, je commençais à me sentir pas très à l'aise. Alice et Jasper allèrent rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie sur la piste de danse, histoire de nous laisser seuls. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et ça avait l'air d'être la même chose pour elle. Nous étions tous les deux très mal à l'aise. Elle fixait ses mains constamment. Je décidai de me lancer.

- **Tu veux danser ?**

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire en coin. Elle se remit à rougir instantanément.

- **Je ne sais pas danser !**

- **Tu as juste à me suivre !**

- **Avec ces chaussures, je risque surtout de finir sur les fesses.**

- **Pourquoi tu dis cela ?**

- **Je suis très maladroite même sur une surface plate.**

- **Je te retiendrai.**

Je me levai et lui proposais mon bras. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et me le prit finalement. J'étais tout content au fond de moi. Je l'entraînais sur la piste et Alice et Jasper me firent un clin d'œil. Je l'entraînais sur une danse douce, pour éviter qu'elle tombe comme elle le disait si bien.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

J'étais très stressée en voyant Edward arriver. Alice aurait dû me dire qu'il serait là ce soir. Elle me rejoignit aux toilettes et me dit qu'ils voulaient nous aider à nous parler. C'est vrais que de moi-même, je n'aurais pas été le voir. Je retournais finalement à notre table et Alice et Jasper partirent danser. Nous étions gênés et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il me proposa de danser et j'eus du mal à accepter. Mais finalement c'était le meilleur moyen de se parler et peut être de se rapprocher. Nous dansions tranquillement. Ma tête était appuyée sur son torse dur et la sienne sur ma tête. J'étais bien dans ses bras. Et j'aurais voulu rester comme cela un bon moment. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire. La situation était des plus bizarres. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- **Que faisons-nous ? lui demandai-je.**

Il savait de quoi je voulais parler car il réfléchit quelques secondes.

- **Je ne sais pas ! Ce n'est pas facile.**

- **Oui je sais mais ça me rend triste de ne pas pouvoir te parler.**

- **Moi aussi, j'aimerais tellement ne pas avoir mes obligations pour pouvoir te voir quand bon me semble ! me dit-il.**

- **Oui mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible. Nous devons trouver une solution.**

- **Oui, mais laquelle ?**

- **Je ne sais pas. Rester cachés ?**

- **De toute façon si nous voulons nous fréquenter nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de rester cachés. Mais je ne veux plus avoir à t'ignorer ! C'est trop dur !**

- **Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Mais nous devons être prudents !**

Et là, sans réfléchir, il m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser tendrement en lui montrant tout l'amour que j'éprouvais déjà pour lui. Au moins j'étais sûre d'une chose. Les coups de foudre existaient bien et dans les deux sens. Il rompit notre baiser et posa son front sur le mien. J'étais tellement bien là que je ne voulais plus quitter ses bras. La musique finit et nous retournâmes à notre table. Il s'installa à mes cotés. La soirée passa tranquillement. Nous ne parlions pas, le silence que nous faisions était apaisant. La soirée se termina tranquillement et Alice me ramena chez moi.

- **Alors, tu vois, ça finit par s'arranger ! me dit-elle.**

- **Oui, mais je m'inquiète de la suite des évènements.**

- **Bella, profite du moment présent. Il faut juste que vous soyez discrets.**

- **Oui et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous serons discrets.**

- **Oui je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Bon allez je vais me coucher je suis épuisée !**

- **D'accord Alice. Bonne nuit !**

Alice repartit de chez moi et je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher. J'enfilais mon survêtement avec un grand tee-shirt. J'allais boire un verre de lait et on toqua à ma porte. Je regardai l'heure, 3H30. Qui pouvait venir aussi tard ? J'allais ouvrir et vis Edward sur le pas de ma porte.

- **Entre !**

- **Désolé de venir te déranger ! me dit-il.**

- **Tu ne me déranges pas mais j'allais me coucher. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

- **Je ne voulais pas te quitter ce soir donc j'ai décidé de venir te voir.**

- **Tu as bien fait, ce n'est pas dit que je m'endorme aussi. Allez viens on va aller s'allonger ensemble. On trouvera peut être le sommeil.**

- **Oui ! me dit-il en souriant.**

On alla à ma chambre et je m'allongeais dans mon lit. Il vint se poser à coté de moi et je me blottis dans ses bras. Nous discutâmes un bon moment et je finis par trouver le sommeil dans ses bras.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon : _****_http://lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

**_Je remercie la Bêta "bloodykitchengirl" qui c'est occupé de toute la correction !_**

**_Je remercie pour les reviews poster:_**

_**lena-in933-, sandrine, bloodykitchengirl, Alex27, Yumie76, Bellarde, Grazie, ANGIFOLIO, sokyrandia, Melielola, VeroNIQue22, phika17, Anzele42100, mafrip, Maru-chan8, ****MissNessaEvansCullen, acoco, willowme, clay's Bells, ****sophielac, fan-par-hasard21, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, lapiaf83, proutseuh, .  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

La soirée avait été parfaite. Mais en rentrant chez moi, je sentis un vide énorme aussi je décidais d'aller rejoindre Bella. En espèrent qu'elle ne serait pas encore couchée. Arrivé chez elle, je stressais un peu mais elle m'ouvrit la porte tout sourire et me fit entrer. Nous allâmes nous allonger et on finit par s'endormir après avoir bien discuté. Je me réveillais à l'aube et la regardai dormir. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Je savais que je ne voudrais qu'elle dans ma vie. Malgré notre différence d'âge j'étais sûr que sa va bien se passer. Nous allions devoir être très prudents à la fac mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour cela. Je savais que nous y arriverons. Je me levais tranquillement et allais nous chercher le petit déjeuner. En revenant, j'entendis la douche. Elle était réveillée. Je sortis les croissants et fis couler un café. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et fut surprise de me voir.

- **Je croyais que c'était un rêve ! me dit-elle.**

- **Et non je suis bien réel. Bien dormi ?**

- **Oui comme un bébé ! J'avais un bon oreiller !**

- **Je croyais que tu avais rêvé ?**

- **Oui dans mon rêve j'avais un bon oreiller.**

Je me mis à rigoler avec elle et l'embrassai passionnément. Elle avait les lèvres douces et les miennes s'accordaient parfaitement avec les siennes. Je me séparais d'elle à contrecœur mais elle devait avoir faim et nous devions reprendre notre souffle.

- **Tu as faim j'espère ? lui dis-je.**

- **Oui comme tous les matins.**

Nous déjeunâmes tranquillement et je filais aussi sous la douche. Son odeur envahissait totalement la salle de bain et je m'en imprégnais. Je sortis et allais la rejoindre, elle était en train de lire un bouquin.

- **Tu lis quoi ?**

Elle sursauta en entendant ma phrase, elle devait vraiment être plongée dedans. J'allais la rejoindre et la pris dans mes bras. Son cœur battait la chamade.

- **Désolé de t'avoir fait peur !**

- **Non ce n'est pas grave. Je lis les Hauts de Hurlevent.**

- **Un classique !**

- **Oui, j'adore ce livre. L'histoire est captivante.**

- **Je sais je l'ai déjà lu. Mais aurais-tu déjà fini tes devoirs ?**

- **Oui depuis vendredi. Je n'aime pas être en retard ou bien les faire à la dernière minute.**

- **Si seulement tous les élèves étaient comme toi, ça serait beaucoup plus simple.**

- **J'ai toujours été comme cela et ça ne changera pas. J'aime mes études et j'irai jusqu'au bout.**

- **Tu veux faire quoi après ?**

- **Je voudrais devenir comme toi professeur de littérature.**

- **Tu as de l'ambition, c'est bien !**

- **J'en ai toujours eu.**

- **Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?**

- **Je ne sais pas. Tu as peut-être des choses à faire toi ?**

- **J'ai quelques copie à terminer de corriger et c'est tout.**

- **Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?**

- **Dis-moi ?**

- **Tu va aller chercher tes cours et tu travailles ici. En attendant, je prépare le repas pour ce midi ça te va ?**

- **Très bien. Je reviens.**

Je l'embrassais tendrement et partis chez moi. Je pris mon sac, en profitais pour me changer et repartis chez Bella. J'étais complètement accro à elle et je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Je sentais que ça serait très dur à partir de demain de devoir faire comme si de rien n'était mais j'étais sûr que ça se passerait bien. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en soit autrement.

J'arrivais chez elle, elle était en train de faire à manger, j'allais l'embrasser et me mis au travail. J'avais tout plein de copies à corriger et allais en avoir pour un moment. Bella continua de faire son repas tout en lisant son bouquin. Son portable me sortit de ma contemplation de Bella.

- **Allo ?**

- **………………………………**

- **Oui bien sûr, je te prépare ça pour jeudi soir alors ?**

- **………………………………**

- **Ok, je t'attends pour le dîner ou pas ?**

- **……………………………….**

- **D'accord, je n'ai pas cours jeudi après-midi donc tu peux arriver à l'heure que tu le souhaites, je serai à la maison !**

- **……………………………….**

- **D'accord, à jeudi ! oui moi aussi !**

Elle raccrocha et vint se poster près de moi.

- **Tu fais quoi jeudi soir ? me demanda-t-elle.**

- **Heu………pourquoi ?**

- **Eh bien mon père vient dîner avec moi, tu veux te joindre à nous ?**

- **Euh……… je ne sais pas ce que penserait ton père de notre relation !**

- **Il est déjà au courant, je lui en ai parlé. Et puis, il ne mord pas et connaît bien tes parents !**

- **Oui j'ai cru comprendre. Tu es sûre que tu veux que je sois présent ?**

- **Oui et je ferais venir Jasper et Alice aussi ! **

- **D'accord, même si je ne suis pas trop rassuré !**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père est plutôt cool tu verras. Il m'a conseillé aussi par rapport à toi donc ne t'inquiète pas.**

- **Et il t'a conseillé quoi ?**

- **Que si tu étais vraiment euh …………comment dire amoureux tu braveras les interdits !**

Elle se mit à rougir. Son père était vraiment bizarre. Comment il pouvait conseiller cela à sa fille ? Mais il était vrai que j'étais amoureux et que je passerai outre les interdits pour être avec elle.

- **Bella, pourquoi tu rougis ?**

- **C'est assez gênant pour moi que mon père pense cela !**

- **Il a le droit d'être inquiet pour sa fille. Lui as-tu dit mon âge ?**

- **Oui et lui estime tout comme moi d'ailleurs, qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'aimer.**

- **Il a raison, je suis d'accord avec lui. Mais ton père t'incite souvent à ce genre de choses ?**

- **Non, c'est la première fois que je m'intéresse de près à un garçon euh….enfin à un homme, et ça lui fait plaisir. Il est très ouvert sur le sujet et j'avoue que si j'avais vraiment voulu, j'aurais pu faire tout plein de choses pas très catholiques sans qu'il me gronde !**

- **Il est plus ton copain que ton père si je comprends bien !**

- **On va dire que depuis que je vis avec lui, il ne m'a jamais imposé de règles. C'est moi qui me les mets toute seule. Lui me conseillait de sortir alors que moi je préférais rester à la maison. Ca le démoralisait que je reste dans mon cocon. Donc maintenant il est content pour moi même si la situation reste délicate.**

- **Oui je l'admets que c'est délicat mais on passera outre. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. A nous de faire attention. Et de toute façon Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie nous protègeront aussi. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils essayent de te caser depuis un bon moment ?**

- **Oh arrête, depuis que je connais Alice, à chaque rentrée elle essaye de me caser avec un gars. Mais voyant comment je suis, elle abandonne rapidement l'idée. Et pour cette année elle voulait que je fasse fureur dans la fac pour me trouver un gars qui ne me supporterait pas. Aux yeux des autres, je reste banale donc je n'avais pas trop de soucis à me faire.**

- **Tu es loin d'être banale, moi j'ai craqué sur toi au premier regard. C'est pour te dire que j'ai était obligé de demander conseil à Alice. Je ne suis pas entreprenant avec les filles donc ça m'a posé quelques problèmes de vouloir te parler et c'était d'autant plus difficile du fait que tu suives mes cours.**

- **A la fac, ça doit rester Monsieur et Mademoiselle. En dehors, c'est toi et moi. De toute façon pour nous faciliter la tache, je me mettrai toujours au fond avec Jasper, comme ça il n'y aura aucun risque.**

- **Ok ça me va. **

Je l'embrassais amoureusement. Elle retourna à son repas et moi à mes copies. J'avais du mal à rester concentré. J'allais rencontrer son père dans quelques jours et j'étais déjà très nerveux. Mais je devais éviter d'y penser et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne voulais pas la stresser davantage. Mon portable se mit à sonner.

- **Allo ?**

- **Edward c'est Alice, tu fais quoi cette après-midi ?**

- **Je suis chez Bella pourquoi ?**

- **Je voulais aller faire un ciné avec Bella et toi ! Sa te tente ?**

- **Attend je lui demande !**

Je reposai le téléphone.

- **Alice veut faire un ciné cette après midis, ça te tente ?**

- **Oui si elle veut et si toi ça te branche !**

- **Ok !**

Je repris le téléphone.

- **Ok pour le ciné Alice !**

- **Cool, vous nous y rejoignez ?**

- **Tu veux aller auquel Alice ?**

- **Celui qui est assez loin du campus. On ne sera pas ennuyés là-bas !**

- **Ok, vers quelle heure ?**

- **Euh……….vers 15h ?**

- **Ok à tout à l'heure Alice, j'ai du boulot !**

- **Ouais, ouais. Bon à tout à l'heure !**

Je raccrochais et me remis à mes cours. Je finis juste avant de pouvoir manger**. **Je rangeais le tout dans mon sac et allais manger avec ma belle. Le repas se passa tout en parlant tranquillement. Je l'aidais à faire sa vaisselle et on alla s'installer dans son sofa en attendant l'heure de partir. J'embrassais Bella sereinement, j'étais bien quand elle était dans mes bras.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

J'étais bien dans ses bras. Je me sentais en totale sécurité. Et cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivée. Bon dans les bras d'Emmett et Jasper c'était différent, je me sentais en sécurité mais pas comme cela. Là, j'avais l'impression d'être entière. J'ignorais complètement ses sentiments à mon égard et cela m'inquiétait un peu. Même s'il m'avait dit qu'il avait craqué la première fois qu'il avait rencontré mes yeux, j'avais du mal à le croire. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser pour le moment. En plus mon père le rencontrera bientôt, ce qui avait l'air de le stresser un peu. Normal vu la situation il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais je connaissais papa, il le mettra à l'aise directement. Et avec Alice et Jasper ça devrait également le mettre en confiance. Je l'embrassai profondément et il me rendit mon baiser. Je me détachai de lui pour reprendre mon souffle. Nos respirations étaient erratiques. Je me remis à l'embrasser en étant plus pressante. Je ne me pensais pas être comme cela. Il répondit à mon baiser sans réfléchir et je sentis mon bas ventre se réchauffer. Ce n'était pas bien ça ! Mais je me laissais emporter quand même dans ce baiser passionné et pressant. Mes mains se mirent à parcourir son torse bien musclé. Lui, me caressait le dos, ce qui me donnait des frissons. Je continuais à l'embrasser, il se recula et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- **Bella tu es sûre ?**

- **Oui, je te veux et rien que toi ! Mais j'ai un peu peur…**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand tu veux que je m'arrête, tu me le dis , d'accord ?**

- **D'accord !**

Il m'embrassa passionnément et me porta jusqu'à ma chambre sans relâcher notre baiser. Il s'installa sur moi et commença à me caresser le ventre. Il releva mon haut et je fis de même pour lui. Je levais les bras pour l'aider et il fit de même. J'étais en soutien-gorge devant lui et j'étais un peu gênée. Son regard appréciateur m'aida beaucoup à ne pas me rhabiller sur le champ. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, ses mains parcoururent mon torse et il me dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Il m'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins et joua avec mes tétons quelques minutes. Je gémis de plaisir, ce qui avait l'air de lui plaire. Les sensations étaient très agréables. Je caressais son torse et son dos. Arrivée à son pantalon, je déboutonnais celui-ci doucement tellement mes mains tremblaient. Il était déjà bien excité, je le sentais contre mon intimité. Je réussis à déboutonner son pantalon et il m'aida à le lui retirer en entier. Il entreprit d'enlever mon pantalon de survêtement et son regard sur mes sous-vêtements était plus qu'appréciateur. Je remercierai Alice plus tard de m'avoir forcée à acheter ça. Il se remit sur moi et continua à m'embrasser. Je descendis son boxer doucement sans trop savoir si c'était ce que je devais faire mais il fit de même avec le mien. J'étais totalement nue devant lui et pourtant ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il était vraiment bien bâti. Il prit un préservatif et le mit. Il commença à entrer doucement en moi, tout en m'embrassant et en me disant des mots doux à l'oreille. Puis il rentra d'un coup. Une douleur me traversa, il s'arrêta net le temps que mon corps s'habitue à lui et commença un mouvement de va- et-vient très lent. Les sensations étaient intenses. Je le priais d'aller plus vite ce qu'il fit. Je me sentis me contracter et un orgasme arriva à moi. Je ne pus retenir un long gémissement. Lui, me suivit de près. Il poussa un gémissement intense. Il resta quelques minutes et sortit de moi. Il m'embrassa passionnément et s'allongea à mes cotés en jetant le préservatif dans la poubelle à coté du bureau. Ma respiration avait du mal à redevenir normale.

- **Ca va ma puce ?**

- **Oui très bien ! Merci !**

- **T'a pas eu trop mal ?**

- **Non, c'était intense. Je suis ravie d'avoir vécu cela avec toi ! Tu as été très doux.**

- **Je suis toujours doux mais surtout je ne voulais pas te faire mal.**

- **Tu as bien réussi.**

Il m'embrassa et je filais sous la douche. Nous devions partir dans 10 minutes rejoindre Alice et jasper pour le ciné. Edward me rejoignis quelques secondes après et nous nous savonnâmes mutuellement. On en sortit et j'allais m'habiller d'un jeans taille basse avec un haut bleu nuit.

- **Mhhhhhhhhhhh !**

- **Quoi ? lui dis-je.**

- **Cette couleur te va à ravir !**

- **Merci, j'aime bien aussi. Faut s'habiller et y aller. Tu connais Alice, elle déteste les retardataires.**

- **Oui je sais ! s'exclama-t-il.**

On termina de s'habiller et il voulut impérativement prendre sa voiture. Nous partîmes vers le cinéma où nous attendait une Alice qui n'était pas très contente de notre retard. Je sortis de la voiture et allais la rejoindre.

- **Désolé pour notre retard Alice !**

- **Je m'en serais doutée de toute façon !**

- **Hein ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

- **Pour rien !**

Elle regarda son frère et lui fit un clin d'œil. Je fixai Edward qui riait silencieusement. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et on se dirigea vers le cinéma. Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent quelques minutes après nous. Emmett comme à son habitude vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- **Emmett tu m'étouffes !**

- **Comme d'hab Bell's !**

- **Ouais. **

- **Salut Edward ! lui dit Rosalie.**

- **Salut les jeunes ! lui répondit-il.**

- **Bon on va voir quoi ? leur demandai-je.**

- **Que pensez-vous de Prédiction ? nous demanda jasper.**

- **Moi sa me va ! dit Emmett**

- **Moi aussi ! dit Rosalie et Edward en même temps.**

- **Ok ! dis-je avec Alice**

On acheta nos billets et on alla s'installer dans la salle. Pour la première fois je n'étais pas seule. Ca changeait. Les autres allèrent à leur place comme d'habitude et je me mis avec Edward au fond, en milieu de salle. Il me regarda tendrement et m'embrassa avec passion. Puis il chercha les autres du regard.

- **C'est toujours comme cela quand vous venez au cinéma ? me dit-il.**

- **C'est-à-dire ?**

- **Chacun d'un coté ?**

- **Oui, c'est une habitude. Enfin moi je suis habituée tout du moins.**

- **Tu ne t'ennuyais pas seule avec deux couples ?**

- **Y a des moments si, mais j'arrivais souvent à esquiver une soirée avec eux pour éviter de tenir la chandelle. Mais bon à force c'était une habitude. Je préférais être seule que mal accompagnée.**

- **Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi !**

Le film commença et je me blottis dans ses bras. Il m'embrassait constamment et me disait des mots doux à l'oreille. J'en frissonnais mais j'aimais ça. Je n'étais pas habituée à avoir de l'attention comme ça mais je pourrais m'y habituer rapidement. Le film se termina et nous rentrâmes tous chez nous. Edward me ramena et rentra chez lui. Je me sentais drôlement seule d'un coup. J'allais me doucher et pris un livre à lire. Je commandais directement une pizza. Pas envie de me faire à dîner seule. 15 minutes plus tard on toqua à ma porte, je pris ma pizzas et payai le vendeur. Je mangeai tranquillement et allais me coucher.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

J'étais chez moi et je me sentais étrangement seul sans ma belle. La journée que nous venions de passer avait été parfaite. Je ne m'attendais pas à aller aussi loin avec elle maintenant mais ce moment avait été magique. Je préparais mes cours pour le lendemain, pris ensuite une douche et me couchais. Je m'endormis rapidement en pensant à ma belle qui devait s'ennuyer autant que moi.

Le lendemain j'avais deux heures de cours avec les premières années. Ca passerait vite, surtout que je devais les mettre en binômes pour les devoirs suivants. J'arrivais à la fac et me dirigeai vers ma salle. Je préparais le devoir à leur faire faire. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand la cloche sonna. Les élèves arrivèrent et je commençais mon cours. Comme promis, Bella s'était installée avec Jasper au fond de la classe. Je sentais ses regards sur moi mais j'essayais de rester moi-même.

- **Bon aujourd'hui je forme les binômes pour l'année. Je ne veux aucun commentaire sur les groupes que je formerai et j'espère que vous y mettrez du votre dans les devoirs à me rendre. Quand je dirai vos noms, vous venez pour que je vous donne vos devoirs à faire. Je vais vous appeler par vos prénoms vu que nous n'avons pas de doubles dans cette classe. Alors :**

**Jessica et Mike, Angela et Ben, Lauren et Steven, Patrick et Samantha, Julia et Loïc, Romain et Julie, Tanya et Tyler, Antoine et Cindy, Jasper et Isabella, Jonathan et Catherine, Kristen et Jim, Ashley et Phil, Sonia et David, Tom et Angélique, Marc et Laëtitia.**

**Voilà les groupes sont formés, vous avez chacun vos devoirs. Je compte sur vous pour me les rendre en temps et en heure. Donc dans 1 mois exactement. Le cours est fini vous pouvez sortir.**

Et comme je le pensais, j'allais avoir des plaintes. Je vis Jessica et Mike venir vers moi.

- **Que vous arrive-t-il ?**

- **Monsieur Cullen, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas travailler avec Mike ! me dit-elle.**

- **Pourquoi cela ?**

- **Je ne la supporte pas ! me dit Mike.**

- **Vous allez apprendre à vous supporter. Je ne rechangerai pas les groupes. Je vous ai prévenus en début d'année que je ne voulais pas de plainte concernant les binômes. Donc maintenant travaillez ensemble et rendez-moi ce devoir en temps et en heure.**

- **Très bien, nous n'avons pas le choix ? me dit-elle.**

- **Non.**

Ils repartirent en boudant. Je souriais intérieurement de leur attitude. Des vrais gamins. Encore un cours et je pourrais rentrer chez moi.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Vraiment désoler pour ce retard. ma connexion internet était HS et il leur a fallu 1 semaine pour venir et trouvais la panne. Donc désoler !_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon : _****_http://lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

**_Je remercie la Bêta "bloodykitchengirl" qui c'est occupé de toute la correction !_**

**_Je remercie pour les reviews poster:_**

_**lena-in933-, sandrine, bloodykitchengirl, Alexa27, Yumie76, Bellarde, Grazie, ANGIEFOLIO, sokyrandia, Melielola, VeroNIQue22, phika17, Anzele42100, mafrip, Maru-chan8, ****MissNessaEvansCullen, acoco, willowme, clay's Bells, ****sophielac, fan-par-hasard21, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, lapiaf83, proutseuh, alice'n'tom, Joannie01  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Edward nous avait mis ensemble avec Jasper. Je savais qu'il nous ferait cette faveur. Au moins je n'aurais pas à me prendre la tête avec un autre élève pour faire ce devoir. Jasper était content aussi d'être avec moi. Mais j'ignorais si c'était dû au fait que nous étions ensemble ou s'il avait déjà prévu cela. Je lui poserai la question. Je suivais Jasper jusqu'à notre cours suivant. Il passa rapidement comme le cours d'après. On rejoignis Alice à la cantine. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

- **Alice calme-toi, il t'arrive quoi là ?**

- **Rien, je suis contente c'est tout !**

- **Pourquoi ! lui demanda Jasper.**

- **Eh ben, notre Bella n'est plus célibataire et j'en suis ravie !**

- **C'est juste pour cela que tu es contente Alice ? lui dis-je.**

- **Oui !**

- **Pffffffffffff. Au fait tous les deux, jeudi soir vous pouvez venir manger ?**

- **Pourquoi ? me demandèrent-ils en même temps.**

- **Mon père vient manger et Edward sera là. **

- **Ok, j'ai hâte de revoir Charlie. Il reste combien de temps ?**

- **Il repart vendredi matin. Il est déjà venu la semaine dernière.**

- **Ah bon ! Et tu lui as parlé d'Edward ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Et ………… ! me demande-t-elle.**

- **Il m'a conseillé et a pris cela à la rigolade. Enfin tu connais Charlie !**

- **Oui et cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Cool qu'il accepte aussi facilement.**

- **Oui, comme tu dis.**

Le repas se termina dans cette ambiance et on termina la journée tranquillement. Je rentrai chez moi à la fin des cours et commençais à faire mes devoirs quand on toqua à ma porte. J'allais voir et aperçus Mike Newton devant ma porte. Il me montrait depuis le début de l'année qu'il était intéressé mais je l'ignorais royalement.

- **Tu veux quoi ?**

- **Euh………… je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir boire un verre avec moi ?**

- **Mike, j'ai plein de choses à faire et je ne suis pas intéressée.**

- **Attend aucune fille ne m'a jamais rejeté, tu es la première et je n'apprécie pas beaucoup.**

- **Mike tu te crois le tombeur de ces dames, mais regarde toi ! Tu es un gamin ! Excuse-moi mais tu ne m'intéresse pas.**

- **De toute façon je t'aurai, tu finiras à un moment ou un autre dans mon pieu.**

- **Attend, tu viens me voir juste pour ça ? Tu peux rêver ! Le jour où j'atterrirai dans ton pieu ce sera quand les poules auront des dents ! Maintenant excuse-moi j'ai des devoirs à faire.**

Je lui claquai la porte au nez et fermai à clé. Je pris mon portable et appelai Jasper immédiatement.

- **Jasper, c'est Bella !**

- **Il se passe quoi Bella ?**

- **Mike Newton vient de passer chez moi. Je peux venir te voir, j'ai peur qu'il revienne. **

- **Ne bouge pas je viens te chercher. T'as fermé à clé ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Prépare des affaires tu restes dormir à la maison ce soir. Demain on s'occupe de lui.**

- **Merci Jasper.**

Je raccrochai et préparai un sac avec mes affaires et mes cours pour le lendemain. Jasper arriva 10 minutes plus tard. On partit directement pour aller chez lui. Alice n'était encore pas rentrée. On s'installa dans la cuisine pour bosser nos devoirs. Jasper ne m'avait pas demandé ce que Mike m'avait dit mais je sentais que la question ne tarderait pas à venir. Alice arriva une heure après et c'est elle qui me demanda ce qui s'était passé.

- **Bella, que se passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle.**

- **Mike Newton a dû me suivre jusqu'à chez moi et il est venu me voir.**

- **Il voulait quoi ?**

- **Il voulait aller boire un verre et je l'ai envoyé balader, ça ne lui as pas plu que je l'envoie péter. Il m'a dit que j'étais la seule qui lui résistait, que ça ne lui plaisait pas et que dans tout les cas je finirai dans son lit.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on va s'occuper de lui et lui apprendre qu'une femme n'est pas un objet qu'on saute et qu'on jette. Je vais prévenir Emmett ! me dit Jasper.**

- **Merci Jasper, mais faites-lui juste peur. Ne l'envoyez pas à l'hôpital !**

- **T'inquiète Bella.**

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et alla appeler Emmett. Il était prêt pour demain. Ce qui ne me surprenait pas du tout. Emmett était autant protecteur que Jasper. Mon portable sonna quelques minutes plus tard.

- **Allo ?**

- **Ma puce c'est moi !**

- **Edward, comment ça va ?**

- **Ca irait mieux si tu étais chez toi !**

- **Je suis chez Alice. Il y a eu un incident à la maison et je suis venue me réfugier ici jusqu'à demain. Viens me rejoindre !**

- **Ok j'arrive !**

Je raccrochais et dis à Alice que son frère arrivait. Elle avait l'air ravie et se mit à faire le repas. Edward arriva peu de temps après et il avait fallu que je lui ré-explique ce qui s'était passé avec Mike Newton. Il n'était vraiment pas content et Jasper l'avait rassuré en lui disant que de toute façon il allait lui faire peur et qu'ensuite il ne m'approcherait plus. Vu qu'il se prenait pour un beau gosse, la trouille de se faire défigurer devrait bien marcher. J'étais rassurée d'être entourée comme cela. Au moins je ne craignais rien. Le repas terminé, avec Jasper nous nous mîmes à regarder un peu notre devoir que nous avions à faire en commun. Je devais poser la question à mon chéri.

- **Edward, dis-moi pour le devoir c'est une faveur ou tu avais déjà pensé à me mettre avec Jasper ?**

- **J'y avais déjà pensé, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ensemble que je vais te faire des fleurs dans tes cours ! Rassure-toi !**

- **Ca me rassure effectivement !**

Je l'embrassais vivement et allais rejoindre Jasper pour ce devoir. Le sujet concernait l'Odyssée et nous devions en faire un exposé complet avec descriptions et images à l'appui. Je sentais que les recherches allaient être très longues.

- **Bon Jasper, on ira à la bibliothèque prendre tout ce qu'il nous faut demain et on pourra commencer. Je sens que ça va être long ce devoir.**

- **Ok, on ira en début d'après-midi, à mon avis, il va nous falloir un petit moment pour trouver tous les bouquins adéquats.**

- **J'en ai quelques uns à la maison mais il m'en manque une bonne partie.**

- **D'accord, on ira voir ça.**

On rangea tout notre cirque. J'allais prendre une douche et m'endormis devant la télé. Une petite soirée dvd était au rendez-vous. Je sentis des bras me porter et me rendormis dès que j'avais un bon oreiller.

Je me réveillais au matin dans les bras de mon chéri. Je me levais et allais déjeuner tranquillement. Jasper me rejoignit peu de temps après. Edward et Alice n'avaient pas cours ce matin donc nous déjeunions ensemble et nous partions à la fac sans avoir déposer un baiser sur nos amoureux. Les cours de la matinée passèrent très vite. Et à midi, Jasper et Emmett attrapèrent Mike Newton avant d'entrer dans la cafétéria et l'entraîne dehors. Je suivi le mouvement pour qu'il comprenne bien que je suis intouchable. Emmett le balança contre le mur.

- **Je te préviens que si tu te risques à retourner chez Bella ou à lui proférer des débilités, tu auras à faire à nous ! le menaça Emmett.**

- **Vous ne me faites pas peur ! lui cracha Mike.**

- **Ecoute merdeux, tu vois ta jolie p'tite gueule ? Elle risque de se retrouver sur le goudron ! Tu ne voudrais pas être marqué à vie n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Jasper calmement.**

- **Euh………**

- **Voilà donc t'as compris ce qui te reste à faire. Ne t'approche plus de Bella ou t'auras à faire à nous !**

- **Ouais ! cracha-t-il.**

Il me lança un regard dédaigneux et partit vers la cafétéria. Je suivis Emmett et Jasper rejoindre Rosalie pour le repas. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et avec Jasper nous partîmes à la bibliothèque pour nos recherches et retournâmes à l'appartement d'Alice pour commencer notre travail. Je rentrais chez moi après. Fis à manger car je croyais qu'Edward allait passer alors autant préparer pour deux. J'allais me doucher et on toqua à ma porte. J'ouvris et Edward était là tout sourire. Je l'embrassais fougueusement et le fis entrer. Il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration mais suivit le mouvement. Je le relâchais enfin mais à contrecœur.

- **Comment ça va ? lui demandai-je comme si de rien n'était.**

- **Ca va, j'aime bien les accueils comme celui-ci !**

- **Je n'en doute pas. Tu as faim ?**

- **Tu as préparé à manger ?**

- **Oui, j'ai prévu au cas où tu viendrais !**

- **Mhhhhhhhhhhh, tu es prévoyante en plus j'aime ça !**

- **Allez viens avant que ça refroidisse !**

Je lui pris la main et on alla manger tranquillement en discutant. Ce que j'aimais avec lui c'est qu'on ne parlait jamais de la fac ou de ce qui s'y passait. Je lui expliquais rapidement ce qui s'était passé avec Mike Newton et il était ravi même s'il détestait la violence. Ca ne le dérangerait pas de lui mettre une droite pour les avances qu'il m'avait faites.

- **Tu veux regarder un film ou tu as du travail ? lui demandai-je à la fin du repas.**

- **Non un film. J'ai fini mon travail cette après-midi pendant que les dernières années faisaient une rédaction.**

- **Tu es prévoyant aussi !**

- **Il faut bien et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard dans les copies. Que penseraient mes élèves s'ils n'avaient pas rapidement leurs notes ?**

- **Oui, c'est vrai. Je serais déçue de ne pas avoir mes notes pour les examens. Au fait, tu ne stresses pas trop pour mon père ?**

- **Non ça va pour l'instant, je ne pourrai certainement pas en dire autant jeudi. Mais je suis confiant si tu lui as déjà parlé. Je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter.**

- **Exactement.**

Je mis un film et Edward n'en suivit que la moitié. Il me chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille et me faisait des bisous dans le cou. J'en frissonnais et ça le faisait rire. Je ne réussis pas à en regarder la plupart à cause de lui. Je tournais la tête pour le fixer droit dans ses magnifique yeux et l'embrassais avec fougue. Il m'avait plus que chauffée et je le lui faisais comprendre dans mon baiser. Je lui caressais le torse et lui, commençait à m'enlever mon tee-shirt. Je l'aidais en levant les bras. Il m'embrassa en descendant dans mon cou. Je mis ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser accès à mon cou. Mes mains papillonnaient sur son torse de marbre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ceci était pour moi. Mes caresses le faisaient frissonner. Il continua ses baisers dans le cou tout en descendant vers la naissance de mes seins. Il retira mon soutien gorge d'une main et commença à jouer avec mes seins. Je gémissais à son contact. Il remonta pour m'embrasser et me conduisit à la chambre en me portant. Mes jambes enlaçaient sa taille. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit et continua ses caresses et ses baisers. Il descendit tranquillement sur mon ventre et retira mon pantalon. Il remonta en me caressant et en m'embrassant les cuisses. Ses doigts allèrent vers ma féminité, il me fixa pour demander mon accord. Vu que je voulais tout tester avec lui, je lui signalais mon accord d'un simple signe de tête. Il commença à caresser mon sexe à travers mon boxer. J'étais déjà bien humide. Il enleva mon boxer et refit le même chemin avec sa bouche. Ses doigts caressaient mon sexe et il en entra un dedans. Je me cambrai automatiquement. Il en entra un deuxième et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient. Les sensations étaient totalement décuplées. Il accentua ses gestes en y allant avec la langue. Là, je ne répondais plus de mon corps. Mon bassin accompagnaient les mouvements de ses doigts en moi. Je commençais à convulser.

- **Ma puce lâche-toi !**

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en demander plus, je sentis mon sexe se contracter sur ses doigts et je poussais un cri de plaisir. Edward remonta vers moi et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je sentais son sexe durci contre mon intimité mais je voulais essayer de lui faire prendre autant de plaisir qu'il venait de m'en donner. Je le fis basculer et me retrouvais assise sur ses cuisses. J'embrassais son cou et descendis doucement sur son torse. Je jouais quelques secondes avec ses tétons ce qui me valut un grognement de sa part. Je continuais mon chemin vers ses abdos bien dessiner. J'en faisais les contours avec ma langue et descendis vers son sexe extrêmement tendu. Je le libérais de son boxer et commençais à embrasser son gland. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Je le pris dans ma bouche et commençais un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma bouche. Il fourragrait dans mes cheveux en me faisant comprendre de continuer. Je continuais avec plaisir en voyant l'effet que ça lui faisait.

- **Bella, arrête je vais venir sinon !**

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour m'écarter. Je n'étais pas encore prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Il me fit basculer sous lui et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il prit un préservatif dans son portefeuille, le mit et se plaça devant mon sexe. Je gémissais de frustration en le sentant juste à mon entrée. Je donnais un coup de bassin pour lui faire comprendre que je le voulais maintenant. Il m'embrassa le cou et entra d'un coup. Nous poussâmes un cri de plaisir tous les deux et il commença un mouvement lent de va- et-vient. Il butait bien à chaque fois sur mon point G ce qui me fit gémir au fur et à mesure. Mais il allait trop lentement à mon goût.

- **Edward…….. plus…….. vite !**

Il répondit à ma demande et accéléra le mouvement. Il mit une main sur mon clitoris et commença à le caresser.

- **Viens avec moi Bella ! me dit-il de sa voix rauque.**

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que mes parois se contractent sur son sexe et je poussais un râle de plaisir. Il suivit le mouvement quelques secondes plus tard. Il se posa sur moi pour que nous reprenions notre souffle et se retira doucement. Il jeta la capote dans la poubelle et s'allongea à mes cotés. Je me blottis dans ses bras et m'endormis peu de temps après en faisant de beaux rêves.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon : _****_http://lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

**_Je remercie la Bêta "bloodykitchengirl" qui c'est occupé de toute la correction !_**

**_Je remercie pour les reviews poster:_**

_**lena-in933-, sandrine, bloodykitchengirl, Alexa27, Yumie76, Bellarde, Grazie, ANGIEFOLIO, sokyrandia, Melielola, VeroNIQue22, phika17, Anzele42100, mafrip, Maru-chan8, ****MissNessaEvansCullen, acoco, willowme, clay's Bells, ****sophielac, fan-par-hasard21, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, lapiaf83, proutseuh, alice'n'tom, Joannie01, alaiena, KristenStewartFans, felichoux, BellaSwan12,  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Je regardais ma princesse dormir. Elle m'avait fait passer une soirée magnifique. Elle avait été plus loin et je me rendais compte qu'elle prenait confiance en elle. Ca me rassurait. Ca prouvait aussi qu'elle avait confiance en moi. Je savais que les jours qui allaient passer ne seraient pas simples pour elle et j'essaierai de rester avec elle le plus possible jusqu'à ce que son père arrive. Elle ne m'en avait pas encore parlé mais je sentais qu'elle allait bientôt aborder le sujet. Je m'endormis paisiblement avec elle dans mes bras.

Au réveil, je lui caressais le dos pour la réveiller, nous reprenions les cours dans une heure et je devais passer chez moi me changer et prendre mes affaires. Elle se réveilla doucement.

- **Bonjour mon cœur ! lui dis-je en lui embrassant le front.**

- **Bonjour !**

- **Bien dormi ?**

- **Oui très, ** **tu veux déjeuner ?**

- **Oui et après je dois rentrer chez moi !**

- **Ok je vais préparer ça !**

Elle m'embrassa rapidement et se leva. Elle mit un grand tee-shirt et partit dans la cuisine. Je me levais à sa suite et la rejoignis. Elle faisait déjà couler le café et sortait des céréales et du pain. On déjeuna tranquillement et je partis chez moi. Je pris une bonne douche, mes affaires et partis vers la fac. J'entrais dans ma salle. 4 heures de cours avec les premières années. Ils devaient me rendre une dissertation aujourd'hui. Les élèves arrivèrent et je vis que Bella avait les yeux tous rouges. Je devais y faire abstraction bien malgré moi. Et je me souvins de la date. C'était aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas censé être au courant à moins que Jasper lui ait dit qu'il m'en avait parlé. Pourtant elle avait l'air d'aller bien ce matin en partant. Je commençais mon cours.

- **Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez tous fait votre devoir. Je vais passer dans les rangs le ramasser. Préparez vos copies en bout de tables et sortez vos livres.**

Je commençais à passer dans les rangs ramasser les copies et je fis exprès de passer près de Bella en dernier. Elle avait bien pleuré et j'essaierai de la faire sortir du cours pour qu'elle se détende.

- **Ca va Bella ? lui chuchotai-je.**

- **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! me chuchota-t-elle.**

- **Si ça ne va pas tu sors du cours, Jasper tu l'accompagneras au cas où !**

- **Oui !**

Je pris leur copie et redescendis. Je commençais mon cours et au bout de vingt minutes Bella sortit avec Jasper. J'essayais de reprendre contenance pour finir ce cours qui allait être interminable.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

J'avais passé une nuit formidable. Le réveil avait été des plus tendres et Edward partis chez lui se changer et prendre ces affaires. Je rangeais mes affaires prête à partir quand je vis la date d'aujourd'hui. Je fondis aussitôt en larmes. J'arrivais à la fac et quand Jasper me vit, il me serra fort dans ses bras pour me calmer. Il savait ce que cette date représentait pour moi. Emmett, Rosalie et Alice suivirent dans un câlin général. Personne ne parla et nous allâmes en cours. Je ne voulais pas mais Jasper disait que ça me ferait du bien. Nous allâmes nous installer au fond de la salle comme d'habitude et Edward nous dit qu'il viendrait récupérer nos copies. Il passa en derniers vers nous et me dit que je pouvais sortir si ça n'allait pas. Au bout de vingt minutes en sentant arriver une nouvelle crise de larmes, je sortis, suivie de Jasper. Il savait que j'avais besoin de lui dans ces moments-là et n'hésita pas à abandonner le cours. Il me suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur et on s'installa sur un banc. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me calmer. Au bout de vingt minutes interminables, la crise passa.

- **Ca va mieux ? me demanda Jasper.**

- **Oui, mais dis-moi j'avais l'impression qu'Edward savait !**

- **Oui il est au courant. J'ai pris l'initiative de l'informer pour ne pas qu'il panique en cas de crise. Et j'ai bien fait. Il avait l'air inquiet quand nous sommes arrivés.**

- **Tu as bien fait. Je l'aurais informé mais je suis ravi que ce soit toi qui le lui ait dit. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le cœur à le faire.**

- **Tu veux retourner en cours ?**

- **Non, pas pour l'instant. Ca ne te dérange pas ?**

- **Non, ne t'inquiète pas je sais que je récupérerais sans difficultés le retard d'aujourd'hui. Et s'il y a des devoirs à faire, je sais que nous les aurons. Un avantage ! rigola t-il.**

- **Oui !**

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien et retournâmes en cours au bout de deux heures. Edward avait l'air rassuré de nous voir revenir. Il continua son cours en jetant de temps en temps des regards vers moi. Je lui souris à chaque fois pour le rassurer. Le cours termina enfin et je rentrais chez moi. N'ayant pas cours cet après midi. C'était bien les horaires de fac. J'avais cours le lundi jusqu'à 15h, le mardi que le matin, le mercredi toute la journée jusqu'à 17h, le jeudi que le matin et pas cours le vendredi. Ca nous laissait beaucoup de temps libre pour étudier. Jasper me suivit chez moi et nous continuâmes notre exposé. Edward arriva vers 17 heures et Jasper repartit chercher Alice à la fac. Elle avait beaucoup plus de cours que nous mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Je fermais mes bouquins et allais embrasser Edward.

- **Comment vas-tu ? me demanda t-il.**

- **Ca va mieux, Jasper m'a remonté le moral !**

- **Tant mieux ! Tu veux manger au restaurant ce soir ?**

- **Ca ne craint pas ?**

- **Non, nous nous éloignerons de la fac et il n' y aura aucun risque.**

- **D'accord. Je vais me changer et j'arrive.**

- **Je t'attends.**

J'allais me doucher et m'habillais avec un slim noir avec une tunique bleu nuit et une grosse ceinture noir avec mes converses noirs. Je le rejoignis et il m'embrassa avec fougue. Je me détachais pour reprendre mon souffle et lui aussi et nous partîmes vers un petit restaurant en dehors de la ville. On nous installa à une table en retrait et nous commandâmes notre repas. Edward avait l'air inquiet et je devais le rassurer.

- **Pourquoi es-tu inquiet ? lui demandai-je.**

- **Ca m'a fait de la peine de te voir comme cela aujourd'hui !**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pareil chaque année et je m'en relève à chaque fois.**

- **Oui, mais je ne sais pas. Quand je t'ai vue arriver en cours je me suis tout de suite demandé ce qui s'était passé entre le moment ou je t'ai quittée et celui ou tu es arrivée à la fac. Et après j'ai réfléchi à ce que m'avait dit Jasper.**

- **Je remercie Jasper de t'en avoir parlé, je n'aurais peut être pas réussi moi.**

- **Ma puce, si tu as le moindre problème tu viens m'en parler aussi ! **

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, quand ce sera le bon moment je te dirais ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête.**

- **C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas.**

On mangea tranquillement et on rentra directement chez moi. J'étais épuisée avec mes crises de larmes du matin et je m'endormis dans ses bras sur le sofa. Je ne le sentis même pas me mettre au lit et m'enlever mes vêtements. Je me réveillais de bonne humeur au matin et préparais notre petit déjeuner. Il se leva 15 minutes plus tard, vint m'embrasser, déjeuna et rentra chez lui. Ca devenait une routine. Je devrais lui dire de laisser des vêtements ici, ça lui éviterait tout ces aller retour pour rien le matin. Je partis pour une journée entière de cours. Je rentrais chez moi et Edward m'avertit qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir mais qu'il n'oubliait pas pour demain soir. J'en profitais pour me faire livrer du chinois. Je fis mes devoirs et m'installais devant Roméo et Juliette. Je m'endormis devant et me réveillais au matin complètement courbaturée et de mauvais poil. Tous les jours ne pouvaient pas être parfaits. Je me rendis à la fac grognon comme pas possible. Je saluais mes amis et allais en salle de littérature. Mon seul cours de la matinée. Il nous donna de nouveau un devoir à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Je rentrais chez moi en compagnie d'Alice. Elle m'aida à préparer le repas de ce soir et à préparer la chambre pour Charlie. Puis j'eus droit à ses questions.

- **Alors ma belle, comment ça va avec mon frère ?**

- **Très bien, nous avons beaucoup de points en commun et nous nous entendons très bien.**

- **Tant mieux. Il a l'air plus heureux depuis que vous vous fréquentez. Et toi aussi !**

- **Je me sens bien avec lui. Quand nous sommes ensemble, je me sens entière et dès qu'il repart, j'ai un sentiment de manque.**

- **Tu es amoureuse, c'est normal. Ton père va voir le changement aussi !**

- ** Ne m'en parle pas, je sais qu'il va s'en rendre compte. Il doit déjà faire une liste des questions qu'il va me poser. Surtout qu'il ne sait pas qu'Edward sera là ce soir.**

- **Tu ne lui as pas dit ?**

- **Non, il sera ravi de voir qu'il est ici. **

- **Tant mieux.**

Nous discutâmes encore un peu et Jasper arriva. Suivi de près par mon père.

- **Papa !**

- **Ma puce, comment ça va ?**

- **Ca va très bien.**

- **Bonjour Alice, bonjour Jasper !**

- **Bonjour Charlie ! répondirent t-il à l'unisson.**

- **Bon, nous attendons plus qu'un invité et nous pourrons manger !**

- **Qui manque t'il ?**

- **Tu verras ! lui dis-je.**

On alla s'installer dans le salon quand on toqua à la porte. Mon père alla ouvrir.

- **Tu dois être Edward ?**

- **Oui, bonsoir Monsieur Swan !**

- **Non appelle-moi Charlie.**

- **D'accord Charlie.**

Ils vinrent nous rejoindre au salon. Edward embrassa sa sœur et vint m'embrasser après et se posa à mon coté sur le sofa.

- **Je vois que c'est arrangé entre vous ? nous dit mon père.**

- **Oui comme tu peux le constater papa. Bon on va manger avant que ça refroidisse !**

- **Allez tout le monde à table ! cria Charlie.**

Nous allâmes manger et Charlie posa tout plein de questions à Edward. Le pauvre n'avait pas le temps de finir de répondre que mon père en posait déjà une autre. Avec Alice et Jasper, j'écoutais attentivement et on rigolait un peu de la situation. Mais Edward avait l'air très à l'aise avec mon père et ils discutaient un peu de tout. Le dîner toucha enfin à sa fin. Alice, Jasper et Edward partirent. Et Charlie m'aida à faire la vaisselle. Il me conseilla d'acheter un lave-vaisselle pour être tranquille. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Je verrais ça plus tard. On alla s'installer dans le sofa pour discuter un peu.

- **Alors ma puce, comment ça va ?**

- **Ca va très bien papa comme tu peux le constater ! Je m'intègre bien à la fac, y a juste un élève qui m'ennuie mais Emmett et Jasper s'en sont occupé.**

- **Heureusement qu'ils sont là pour te protéger !**

- **Oui même si par moment ça vire à la parano, je les adore malgré tout !**

- **Dis-moi, pour les fêtes de noël vous venez ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'Alice voudra voir ses parents donc je pense que je viendrai oui !**

- **Esmée et Carlisle préparent déjà ce noël, nous le passerons avec eux sûrement !**

- **Super, j'en toucherai deux mots à Edward au moment voulu ne t'inquiète pas. Moi je serai présente ça c'est sûr !**

- **Super, parce que là jusqu'à noël je ne peux pas revenir !**

- **Très bien donc je viendrai pour sûr. Je ne veux pas manquer noël avec toi !**

- **Merci ma puce ! Bon on va se coucher, je pars à l'aube demain !**

- **Si je ne suis pas levée, tu te sers d'accord, tu fais comme chez toi !**

- **Très bien. Bonne nuit !**

- **Bonne nuit papa !**

Je l'embrassais vivement sur la joue et partis me coucher. Cette soirée avais été très longue mais j'étais ravie que tout se passe bien avec Edward. Demain, je n'avais pas cours, donc je bosserai un peu mes cours et m'occuperai de mon linge que je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire. Une journée à ne rien faire quoi !

Le lendemain je me levais et j'avais juste un mot de mon père :

_Ma belle, _

_Je suis parti très tôt, j'ai hâte de te voir à noël._

_Fais attention à toi et donne-moi de tes nouvelles toute les semaines._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Papa_

Bon voilà, je ne le reverrai qu'à noël. Ca allait être long sans le voir jusque là mais j'avais Edward pour me faire oublier tout ce qui se passait autour quand nous étions ensemble. Je déjeunais rapidement et commençais à mettre une machine en route avant de travailler sur le devoir qu'il nous avait donné à faire. Il devait aimer les devoirs à la maison ! Je préparais mon plat pour ce midi et me remis au travail. J'eus un appel sur mon portable. Je répondis :

- **Allo ?**

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon : _****_http://lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

**_Je remercie la Bêta "bloodykitchengirl" qui c'est occupé de toute la correction !_**

**_Je remercie pour les reviews poster:_**

_**lena-in933-, sandrine, bloodykitchengirl, Alexa27, Yumie76, Bellarde, Grazie, ANGIEFOLIO, sokyrandia, Melielola, VeroNIQue22, phika17, Anzele42100, mafrip, Maru-chan8, ****MissNessaEvansCullen, acoco, willowme, clay's Bells, ****sophielac, fan-par-hasard21, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, lapiaf83, proutseuh, alice'n'tom, Joannie01, alaiena, KristenStewartFans, felichoux, BellaSwan12, bella'stewart, lele64500, vinie65, Famous Marion, evidence-bella, midsum, **_

_**Les non-inscrits :**_

_**marion, mylène,  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Pdv de Bella :**_

_- **Allo ?**_

J'entendis sangloter à l'autre bout du fil. Mais qui était-ce ?

- **Allo ?**

- **Bella ?**

- **Oui ?**

- **C'est Esmée !**

- **Qui y a-t-il Esmée ? lui demande-je paniquée.**

- **Bella, c'est ton père ! me dit-elle en sanglotant.**

- **Quoi mon père ? **

- **Il a eu un accident de voiture en revenant !**

- **Non Esmée, dites-moi qu'il va bien ?**

- **Bella, ton père est décédé sur le coup !**

Et là, je laissais le téléphone tomber et me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui. Je m'écroulais au sol en me mettant en chien de fusil. Je n'y croyais pas. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi. Mais assez pour m'endormir à force des larmes.

**_PDV d'Esmée :_**

Je savais que Charlie devait rentrer en début d'après midi. C'était notre meilleur ami et nous l'apprécions beaucoup lui ainsi que sa fille. Bella était une jeune fille sensible surtout depuis le décès tragique de sa mère. Nous l'accueillions à la maison quand Charlie devait partir en déplacement et elle ne nous avait jamais causé de problèmes. Et maintenant j'apprenais qu'elle était avec mon fils. J'étais heureuse pour eux qu'ils se soient rencontrés même si comme nous avait dit Charlie, la situation était très délicate, ils devraient s'en sortir. Mon fils me manquait mais je savais que son métier était important pour lui. Et j'espèrais le voir pour les fêtes de noël cette année. Je reçus un appel de mon mari qui travaillait à l'hôpital. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de m'appeler.

- **Allo ?**

- **Chérie, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle !**

Je l'entendais à sa voix que c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait des trémolos dans la voix.

- **Qui y a-t-il Carlisle ?**

- **Charlie !**

- **Quoi Charlie, il n'est pas encore revenu !**

- **Il ne reviendra pas Esmée, il a eu un accident de voiture !**

- **QUOI ?**

- **Il est décédé sur le coup !**

Je me mis à sangloter. Comment annoncer cette nouvelle à Bella ? Je m'écroulais sur le fauteuil derrière moi.

- **Carlisle, je fais comment pour annoncer ça à Bella !**

- **Il faut le lui dire Esmée. Veux-tu que je l'appelle ?**

- **Non, je vais le faire.**

- **Très bien, je termine ce que je fais et je rentre à la maison. Je prends quelques jours de congé et nous irons à Chicago chercher Bella !**

- **Très bien. Je l'appelle !**

Je coupais la conversation avec mon mari. Je sanglotais et j'hésitais vraiment à appeler Bella mais il le fallait, je devais l'avertir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et composais son numéro.

- **Allo ? me dit-elle**

- **Bella !**

- **Oui !**

- **C'est Esmée !**

- **Qui y a-t-il Esmée ? Me demanda-t-elle paniquée**

- **Bella, c'est ton père ! **

- **Quoi mon père ? **

- **Il a eu un accident de voiture en revenant !**

- **Non Esmée, dites moi qu'il va bien ?**

- **Bella, ton père est décédé sur le coup !**

Là, plus rien. J'entendis le téléphone tomber et plus personne au bout.

- **Bella………………Bella ?**

Non, elle ne répondait plus. Je décidais d'appeler Alice pour qu'elle aille la voir de suite en espérant qu'elle n'était pas en cours.

- **Alice c'est maman !**

- **Maman je suis en cours !**

- **Alice c'est urgent je ne peux pas attendre !**

- **Qui y a-t-il maman ta voix et bizarre ?**

- **Alice, il faut que tu ailles voir Bella tout de suite !**

- **Mais pourquoi maman ?**

- **Je viens de lui dire que son père venait de décéder dans un accident de voiture. Alice tu dois y aller, elle ne répond plus au téléphone.**

- **J'y vais tout de suite.**

- **Merci ma belle !**

Elle raccrocha. J'étais triste pour Bella, elle n'avait plus aucun parent. Je devais préparer notre voyage pour aller la chercher.

**_PDV d'Alice :_**

J'étais en plein cours de mode quand mon portable sonna. Je répondis sans non avoir les regards de la prof. Ma mère. Bizarre qu'elle m'appelle. Elle me demanda d'aller directement chez Bella car elle venait d'apprendre le décès de son père. Ni une ni deux, je pris mes affaires sans rien dire au professeur et partis directement chez Bella. Je pleurais à chaude larme. J'adorais Charlie mais là, ce n'était pas le moment de montrer mes faiblesses à Bella. J'arrivais chez elle et rentrais directement dans son appartement. Elle était allongée en chien de fusil au sol. Elle s'était endormie. Je m'approchais d'elle et posais sa tête sur mes cuisses. Elle se réveilla à mon contact.

- **Bella, je suis désolée !**

- **Pourquoi lui ? pleura-t-elle.**

- **Je ne sais pas ma belle. Tu devrais aller prendre un bon bain. Je vais commander quelque chose à manger.**

- **Non, je ne veux rien, je veux Charlie ! cria-t-elle.**

Elle se releva d'un pas chancelant et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je rappelais Esmée.

- **Maman, je suis chez Bella ! Elle vient de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

- **Alice, avec ton père nous serons là demain matin. Nous nous occupons des obsèques et nous venons chercher Bella ! Si tu veux être présente avec Jasper, je vous ferai vos mots pour votre absence.**

- **Oui, merci maman, compte-nous dans le voyage. Je vais essayer de lui faire prendre un bain pour qu'elle se détende. Je te laisse. Je t'aime maman.**

- **Moi aussi Alice !**

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et fis couler un bon bain chaud. Je toquais à sa porte et elle ne répondit pas. J'entrais directement et elle était en pleurs dans son lit.

- **Bella ! Viens prendre un bain s'il te plait, je te l'ai fait couler.**

Elle se leva sans me répondre et partit à la salle de bain. En attendant je décidais d'appeler jasper, lui seul pourrait la réconforter. Et je devais avertir Edward aussi. Déjà Jasper.

- **Jasper c'est moi !**

- **Alice t'es pas en cours ?**

- **Non, je suis chez Bella, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite !**

- **Il se passe quoi ?**

- **Charlie !**

- **J'arrive Alice !**

- **Merci**

Avec Jasper pas besoin d'explication, il comprenait tout de suite. Maintenant Edward. Je ne savais pas s'il avait cours ou pas. Zut. Je lui laisserai un texto pour être sûre : _Appelle-moi dès que tu finis les cours A. _Il me répondit quelques secondes après : _Je finis a 18h je t'appellerai dès que je sors E._ Bon maintenant j'attendais Jasper.

**_PDV de Jasper :_**

Je venais de recevoir un appel d'Alice. Je n'étais pas rassuré de ce qui m'attendait mais aussitôt qu' Alice avait prononcé « Charlie », j'avais su de quoi il s'agissait. Ma petite Bella n'avait vraiment pas de chance. C'était trop rapproché ces dates et là, j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à lui remonter le moral. J'arrivais chez elle. Elle était assise sur le sofa en peignoir. Alice avait dû l'obliger à prendre un bain je pense. J'allais m'installer à coté d'elle et elle se laissa aller dans mes bras. J'adorais Charlie et étais triste pour lui. Alice nous dit que ses parents arriveront demain et qu'ils repartiront avec nous pour l'enterrement. Bella allait avoir besoin de nous tous. Je devais avertir Emmett et Rosalie aussi. Bella s'endormit dans mes bras et je la reposais sur le sofa sans la réveiller. J'allais rejoindre Alice dans la cuisine.

- **Il faut prévenir Emmett et Rosalie ! lui dis-je.**

- **Ca y est je les ai avertis. Ils partent avec nous demain. J'attends qu'Edward me rappelle pour l'informer. Pour lui ce sera moins simple avec ses cours.**

- **Je sais. Il ne peut pas donner l'excuse d'un décès, il va devoir prouver que c'est quelqu'un de sa famille.**

- **Je sais. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pourquoi ça lui arrive à elle, Jasper ? me dit Alice en sanglotant.**

- **Je sais que ce n'est pas juste. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela malheureusement.**

Et elle se laissa aller dans mes bras. J'étais complètement perdu. Comment gérer une telle situation ? Pour sa mère elle avait eu son père pour la soutenir. Là maintenant, elle n'avait plus que nous. J'espérais que ce serait suffisant. On toqua à la porte.

- **Emmett Rosalie !**

- **Nous restons ici cette nuit pour le départ demain. Comment va-t-elle ?**

- **Elle s'est endormie dans le sofa. **

- **Je vais aller la mettre dans son lit ! me dit Emmett.**

C'est vrai que pour lui, elle était un poids plume. Il la prit avec précaution sans la réveiller et alla la mettre dans son lit. Il revint deux minutes plus tard.

- **Quel est le programme ? nous demanda t-il.**

- **Mes parents arrivent demain matin et nous repartons tous en début d'après-midi. L'enterrement à lieu mardi. Ma mère nous fait à tous un mot pour la fac. Seul hic, c'est que je ne sais pas si Edward pourra venir ! dit Alice**

- **Je pense qu'il viendra, il ne voudra pas laisser Bella seule dans un moment pareil ! Il est au courant ? demanda Emmett.**

- **Non pas encore. Il quitte la fac dans 30 minutes et doit m'appeler. Je n'ai pas pu l'appeler ! nous dit Alice.**

- **Laisse-le finir ses cours et on verra avec lui après. Mais je pense qu'il viendra ! nous dit Rosalie.**

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Nous étions tous perdus dans nos pensées. Le portable d'Alice sonna, ce qui nous sortit de notre état.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

J'étais inquiet du message d'Alice, elle ne m'aurait jamais envoyé un texto en sachant que j'étais en cours sauf si c'était vraiment urgent. Je m'inquiétais surtout pour ma belle. La sonnerie retentit et je sortis en quatrième vitesse appeler Alice.

- **Alice c'est Edward ! Que se passe-t-il ?**

- **Edward ! me dit Alice en sanglotant.**

- **Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?**

- **Charlie vient de décéder dans un accident de voiture !**

- **QUOI ? Bon j'arrive !**

- **Ok.**

Je raccrochais et filais à ma voiture pour me rendre chez Bella le plus rapidement possible. J'imaginais déjà dans l'état lequel elle devait être. J'arrivais chez elle et montai directement à son appartement. Ils étaient tous là, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Alice vint me serrer dans ses bras et m'expliqua que les parents arrivaient demain pour venir chercher Bella pour l'enterrement mardi. Alice me demanda si je faisais partie du voyage. Question ridicule selon moi !

- **Oui je viens, je vais appeler la fac pour qu'il me trouve un remplaçant pour toute la semaine. Je ne laisserai pas Bella seule.**

- **Je m'en doutais ! me dit Rosalie.**

J'appelais ma Fac et leur demandai une semaine de congé. Ils me la donnèrent sans demander plus d'explications et me trouveront un remplaçant. Une bonne chose de faite. Je retournais au salon et leur demandai où était Bella. Emmett me dit qu'elle était dans sa chambre. J'allais la rejoindre et m'installai à son coté. Elle vint instinctivement se blottir dans mes bras. Je la serrais du mieux que je le pouvais et attendis qu'elle se réveille tranquillement.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà nuit. Elle avait le visage strié de larmes. Je la serrais un peu plus dans mes bras et elle ne se laissa pas prier pour se blottir encore plus.

- **Edward !**

- **Oui ma puce ?**

- **Tu m'accompagnes à Forks ?**

- **Oui, j'ai pris ma semaine de congés. Les parents arrivent demain matin et on repart tous demain après-midi.**

- **Comment ça tous ?**

- **Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, toi, moi et les parents.**

- **Merci !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **D'être là ! **

- **C'est normal ma puce, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre cette épreuve toute seule.**

- **Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi. Mais merci quand même.**

- **De rien.**

Elle m'embrassa et on alla au salon rejoindre les autres. Ils avaient monté un campement dans le salon avec pizzas et tout.

- **Ca va mieux ma belle ? lui demanda Emmett**

- **Bof ! lui répondit Bella.**

- **Mangez quelque chose quand même.**

On s'installa dans leur campement de fortune et on commença à manger. Bella s'était installée entre mes jambes et on se raconta des anecdotes sur son père. Charlie était un sacré spécimen et il en faisait voir un peu de toutes les couleurs autour de lui. Bella essayait de sourire mais la crise de larmes n'était pas loin. Vers 2h00 du matin, on alla tous se coucher. Alice et Jasper dans la chambre d'amis, Rosalie et Emmett dans le sofa et nous dans sa chambre. Elle se blottit contre moi et se remit à pleurer. Je la consolais du mieux que je le pouvais mais c'était peine perdue. Son chagrin était trop intense pour l'instant. On fut réveillés à 9h00 par une tornade du nom d'Esmée. Ils venaient d'arriver et avaient réveillé tout le monde. Ma mère me serra très fort dans ses bras, suivie par mon père. Ils m'avaient manqué et j'étais déçu de les revoir dans ces circonstances. Bella se leva avec difficulté et Esmée avais ramené croissants et tout pour le petit déjeuner. On aida Alice à ranger tout l'appartement et à préparer les sacs pour le voyage. Bella était complètement ailleurs et Carlisle restait avec elle en cas de crise. Alice lui prépara sa valise. Puis nous rentrâmes tous chez nous pour préparer nos sacs et retournâmes ensuite chez Bella. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre entre notre départ et notre arrivé. Elle n'avait pas voulu déjeuner, même sous la force de Carlisle elle avait refusé. Elle finit par bouger pour aller s'habiller parce qu'Esmée lui avait dit que nous allions rater l'avion. Nous partîmes tous pour l'aéroport. Et arrivions à la villa. Bella n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer pendant le vol et aucun de nous n'arrivait à la calmer. Esmée était restée près d'elle au maximum, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les jours suivants fut les pires de ma vie, je crois. Bella ne sortit pas de la chambre, refusait de s'alimenter et Carlisle lui avait dit que si elle refusait de manger il l'emmènerait a l'hôpital et la nourrirait par perfusion. Elle avait cédé mais difficilement. Le jour J était arrivé. La tension dans la villa était plus que palpable. Bella était à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs. Je l'emmenais au cimetière avec Alice et Jasper. Nous la soutenions tous les deux. La cérémonie fut longue et éprouvante pour chacun de nous. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère pleurer autant. Nous rentrâmes à la villa et nous devions tous repartir le lendemain. Bella s'enferma dans la chambre pour ne plus en ressortir. Je m'inquiétais pour notre retour à Chicago. On ne la laissera jamais seule, il y aura toujours l'un de nous avec elle, le temps qu'elle remonte la pente.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon : _****_http://lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

**_Je remercie la Bêta "bloodykitchengirl" qui c'est occupé de toute la correction !_**

**_Je remercie pour les reviews poster:_**

_**lena-in933-, sandrine, bloodykitchengirl, Alexa27, Yumie76, Bellarde, Grazie, ANGIEFOLIO, sokyrandia, Melielola, VeroNIQue22, phika17, Anzele42100, mafrip, Maru-chan8, ****MissNessaEvansCullen, acoco, willowme, clay's Bells, ****sophielac, fan-par-hasard21, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, lapiaf83, proutseuh, alice'n'tom, Joannie01, alaiena, KristenStewartFans, felichoux, BellaSwan12, bella'stewart, lele64500, vinie65, Famous Marion, evidence-bella, midsum, Aliena, **_

_**Les non-inscrits :**_

_**marion, mylène,  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Ca faisait deux mois que mon père était parti. J'étais triste mais je remontais doucement la pente raide et sortais du gouffre dans lequel j'étais tombée. J'avais toujours du monde avec moi, ce qui m'aidait à ne pas broyer du noir. Je n'avais pas été en cours pendant presque un mois. Carlisle venait toutes les semaines vérifier mon état. Edward était aux petits soins et me faisait travailler les cours que je ne prenais pas. Il voulait absolument que je réussisse cette année. Il habitait presque chez moi maintenant. Ne voulant pas me laisser seule, je lui avais dit d'emmener des affaires et tous ses cours pour rester avec moi. J'avais peur de l'étouffer mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Jasper m'aidait beaucoup à sortir de mon mal être. Comme il l'avait fait pour ma mère. Je savais que je pourrai toujours compter sur eux tous. Ils m'avaient soutenue. Emmett me sortait des blagues pour que je souris un peu, Rosalie et Alice me programmaient des sorties soins du corps et tout pour se détendre. Jasper parlait beaucoup avec moi. Et Edward et bien c'était Edward. Il parlait beaucoup avec moi aussi. Nous passions la majorité de notre temps libre enfermés dans mon appartement. Déjà parce que nous devions éviter de nous montrer en public et aussi parce que j'aimais être collée à lui, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Notre vie sexuelle avait bien évolué. Je me décoinçais beaucoup plus facilement et n'avais aucun complexe. Nous arrivions dans la période des fêtes de noël. Nous partions tous pour Forks demain et nous devions aller faire les magasins. J'avais demandé à Alice et Rosalie de venir avec moi. Ne pouvant décemment pas y aller avec Edward. Elles arrivèrent chez moi à 10h00 du matin.

- **Salut les filles !**

- **Salut ma belle tu es prête ? me dit Rosalie.**

- **Oui, je suis prête. Allons faire nos achats de noël !**

Nous partîmes dans la voiture d'Alice vers le centre commercial de Chicago. Il y avait un nombre impressionnant de boutiques en tout genre. On se sépara dans la galerie et on se donna rendez-vous à un petit restaurant à l'autre bout. Pour Alice je lui trouvais les bottes dont elle m'avait parlé et qu'elle voulait à tout prix. Rosalie, je lui avais trouvé une parure de bijoux. Pour Emmett tout l'équipement pour jouer au base-ball, pour Jasper un livre de collection qu'il désirait, pour Esmée une ancienne boîte à musique et pour Carlisle une nouvelle sacoche pour son équipement de médecin. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi prendre pour Edward. Je divaguais dans la galerie marchande en quête de lui trouver quelque chose digne de ce nom. Je stoppais devant une bijouterie et remarquais une magnifique gourmette. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et demandait au vendeur de me la montrer. Je lui demandais de graver sur le dessus son prénom et en dessous B&E le 4 septembre, la date de notre rencontre. Il me la grava sur le champ. Impeccable. J'avais tous mes cadeaux pour noël. Je rejoignis les filles au restaurant. Elles aussi avaient tout trouvé. Nous repartîmes vers nos appartements pour emballer le tout et tout cacher. Juste histoire qu'Alice ne les trouve pas.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Ma belle allait beaucoup mieux et nous préparions tous à fêter noël. Nous le fêterions chez mes parents et nous étions tous ravis. Emmett et Rosalie se joindraient à nous également avec leurs parents. Une grande fête en perspective. Aujourd'hui je devais aller avec jasper et Emmett faire mes achats de noël, comme les filles. Sauf que pour nous, c'était en dehors de la ville. J'étais rassuré, à Forks je pourrais sortir avec ma belle sans voir d'étudiants de notre fac. J'allais chercher les gars et nous partîmes vers un centre commercial à **Bridgetown**. J'espérer trouver notre bonheur ici. Après 1 heure de route, nous arrivâmes enfin. On se sépara et nous commençâmes chacun nos achats. J'avais trouvé pour les parents, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Il ne me restait plus que Bella. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Je vagabondais dans le centre et tombais sur une bijouterie. Une gourmette me tapa dans l'œil. Très fine sur le bracelet avec des petits motifs sur la partie la plus épaisse. Je décidais d'aller voir le vendeur et lui demandai de me graver « Bella » sur le dessus et en dessous « B&E le 4 septembre ». J'espérais que ça lui ferait plaisir. Il me le fit immédiatement et me l'emballa dans une petite boîte avec le papier cadeau. J'étais content car j'avais trouvé pour tout le monde. Je rejoignis les garçons qui eux aussi avaient tout trouvé. Ils me dirent ce qu'ils avaient pris pour Bella. J'étais épaté par leur imagination. On allait partir quand on tomba sur un magasin de lingerie. Emmett ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir et on suivit le mouvement. Je trouvais un ensemble nuisette avec sous-vêtement bleu nuit. J'étais sûr que Bella serait canon là-dedans. Je décidais de le lui prendre aussi. Celui-ci sera offert entre nous. Les garçons prirent aussi chacun un ensemble pour leur compagne et on put rentrer chez nous. J'emballais tout ces paquets, les cachais et partis voir ma belle. J'arrivais chez elle.

- **Salut ma belle !**

- **Bonjour mon cœur ! me dit-elle.**

- **Alors cette recherche de cadeaux s'est-elle bien passée ?**

- **Oui très bien, j'ai trouvé pour tout le monde. Et toi ?**

- **Pareil ! Nous avons été obligés d'aller jusqu'à Bridgetown.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Tu es au courant que je sors avec des élèves de la fac, ça serait bien d'éviter tout soupçon.**

- **Oui tu as raison. Tu as préparé tes affaires ?**

- **Oui Alice est venue faire ma valise. Même si je n'avais pas besoin d'elle, elle me l'a préparée quand même et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ! me dit-elle avec une moue.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas dû trop oser !**

- **Tu ne connais pas Alice ça se voit. Elle m'a racheté des sous-vêtements. Je ne connais rien de tout ce que j'ai.**

Je me mis à rire. Je connaissais Alice et ses goûts assez extravagants pour la lingerie. Bella, elle, aimait les ensembles simples ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire non plus. Elle s'était beaucoup plus ouverte niveau sexe et commençait à bien prendre confiance en elle. Même si elle avait toujours des doutes. Je l'embrassais fougueusement. Elle répondit à mon baiser sans me ménager et je ne la ménageais pas non plus. Elle se recula pour reprendre son souffle.

- **Ca te dit un bain ? me demanda-t-elle.**

- **Oui !**

On alla à la salle de bain et elle fit couler un bain avec énormément de mousse comme à chaque fois. Elle devait y vider la bouteille à chaque fois. Elle se déshabilla et entra dedans. Je la suivis de près et elle s'installa dos à moi collée contre mon torse. Je lui caressais les bras du bout de mes doigts ce qui la fit frissonner. Je continuais mon manège et mon sexe se tendit d'un coup. Il n'y avait que Bella pour me faire cet effet. Elle le sentit et se tourna vers moi. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille et m'embrassa fougueusement, tout en jouant dans mes cheveux et y mettant de la mousse au passage. Je répondis sans aucune hésitation à son baiser tout en lui caressant le dos. L'eau donnait un effet encore plus excitant à la situation. Nos corps transpiraient avec la chaleur de l'eau. Ma bouche se détacha de la sienne et je lui fis des bisous dans le cou descendant jusqu' à la naissance de ses seins. Une de mes mains caressait sa taille pour aller se loger sur son sexe et commençait à jouer avec. Bella se cambra sous l'assaut de mes doigts et son bassin faisait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Elle prenait son pied et j'aimais le fait que ce soit moi qui lui faisait cet effet. Une de ses mains descendit vers mon sexe tendu à bloc et elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient aussi avec sa main. J'aimais ce qu'elle me faisait et elle le savait. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que j'ai des convulsions de plaisir avant de me faire jouir. Moi je continuais mon manège avec mes doigts et je sentis sa paroi se contracter sous mes doigts et elle gémit longuement. Je l'embrassai à nouveau et elle vint se poser directement sur mon sexe et se pénétra toute seule. On gémit ensemble du plaisir qui nous gagnait et elle commença à balancer son bassin sur moi. Les sensations étaient extraordinaires. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir et mis un doigt sur son clitoris que je massais pour la faire venir avec moi. Ca eut l'effet escompté. Quelques secondes après, elle cria mon prénom et moi pareil. A chaque fois c'était intense et encore plus maintenant vu qu'elle prenait de l'expérience. On se lava mutuellement et on sortit s'habiller. Notre départ était pour demain et nous devions dormir un peu. Bella commanda des pizzas et nous mangeâmes tranquillement. On alla se coucher en pensant au premier noël que nous allions passer ensemble.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Demain avait lieu le départ pour Forks pour une semaine de vacances. Un noël magnifique en perspective même si j'aurais souhaité la présence de ma famille. Je m'étais faite une raison et me disais que ma famille pensait à moi de là où ils étaient et que j'avais Esmée et Carlisle qui me considéraient comme leur propre fille. Surtout depuis que j'étais avec Edward. Ils étaient ravis de tous nous avoir pour ces fêtes de noël. Emmett et Rosalie seront avec nous et leurs parents. Nous allions être nombreux et c'était beaucoup mieux. Nous nous couchâmes car le lendemain nous partions tous.

Nous voilà à Forks, je déballais nos vêtements dans l'armoire de la chambre d'Edward. Je descendis au moment ou Carlisle m'appela dans son bureau.

- **Entre Bella !**

- **Carlisle que se passe-t-il ?**

- **J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux faire de la maison de Charlie ?**

- **Nous pourrions la vendre non ?**

- **C'est toi qui vois ! Elle t'appartient. Si tu veux la garder pour plus tard tu le peux.**

- **Non, Carlisle nous allons la vendre, je ne pourrais pas y retourner de toute façon. Et au lieu qu'elle dépérisse pour rien, vendez-la ! Et l'argent de la vente vous le donnez à une association de l'hôpital.**

- **Tu es sûre de ton choix ?**

- **Oui, mon père m'a léguée assez d'argent. Si je le voulais, je ne serais pas obligée de travailler après la fac pendant au moins 30 ans.**

- **Bon d'accord, je m'occupe de cela. Dès que nous avons un acheteur je te ferai envoyer les papiers et tu n'auras plus qu'à les signer.**

- **D'accord Carlisle. Merci de vous occuper de tout.**

- **C'est normal Bella.**

Je ressortis de son bureau et allais rejoindre mon amoureux dans la cuisine. Il me serra dans ses bras et me fit des bisous dans les cheveux.

Le soir de noël se passa merveilleusement bien. Nous échangeâmes nos cadeaux et quand on était arrivé à mon tour avec Edward, nous n'avions pas pu nous retenir de nous esclaffer. Nous nous étions fait le même cadeau sans le vouloir. Il avait gravé la même chose que moi derrière. On se complètait vraiment à ce que je pouvais constater. Alice était ravie de ses bottes. Les autres aussi avaient apprécié pour leurs présents. Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient offert à Edward et à moi un week-end au Canada. Pour nous décontracter avant les examens. Ils avaient offert à Alice et Jasper un week-end aussi mais à Paris et à Emmett et Rosalie un week-end en Italie. Ils avaient trouvé l'idée cool pour les examens qui approchaient. Esmée savait que je rêvais d'aller au Canada. La fête se finit assez tard et nous montâmes tous dans nos chambres. Edward me montra un nouveau paquet pour moi. Je le regardais sans comprendre et l'ouvris. A l'intérieur un ensemble nuisette/sous-vêtement très joli. Je les essayerai à notre retour à la maison.

Nous étions revenus à la maison après ces fabuleuses fête de noël et de fin d'année et nous devions tous retourner en cours. Nous commencions à travailler nos partiels pour les examens blancs prévus dans deux mois. J'étais très stressée à l'idée de rater cette année. Même si Edward me soutenait que j'avais gardé le niveau, je n'étais pas très rassurée. Jasper m'aidait et je l'aidais du mieux que nous le pouvions. Vu que nous étions en binôme pour les autres devoirs, nous travaillions à fond. Edward vivait maintenant chez moi et avait donné l'adresse de sa sœur pour la fac. Et oui, il ne pouvait décemment pas donner la mienne. Ca ferait un peu trop louche. J'aimais sa présence constante à mes cotés. Nous réussissions à bien nous entendre. Et notre cohabitation était des plus simples. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes amis disaient que j'étais difficile à vivre ! Edward lui, me supportait très bien !

Les deux mois étaient passés à vitesse grand V et nous voilà en train de plancher sur nos partiels. J'avais étudié toute la nuit pour réussir à ne rien oublier. J'étais d'attaque pour cet examen. Il dura 4 heures. A la fin, j'en sortis et soufflais un grand coup. Maintenant nous attendions les résultats pour dans un mois. Je croisais les doigts avec Jasper en espérant que ce serait suffisant. Je rentrais chez moi enfin calme et me fis couler un bon bain. J'avais besoin de relâcher la pression que j'avais accumulée depuis deux mois. Edward rentra quelques minutes après moi. Ca serait quand même beaucoup plus simple de n'utiliser qu'une voiture et cela commençait à me peser de devoir rester à couvert et de ne pouvoir vivre notre amour au grand jour. Mais cela ne sera hélas possible qu'une fois mes études terminées. Il me rejoignit dans la baignoire et se plaça en face de moi.

- **Alors ma puce, ce partiel ?**

- **Je pense avoir réussi mais je saurai ça quand nous aurons nos résultats !**

- **Je croise les doigts pour toi alors ! Même si je suis persuadé que tu auras une bonne note.**

Il m'embrassa langoureusement et me dit :

- **Ce week-end, tu veux qu'on parte ?**

- **Oui ça pourrait être sympa. Ca nous permettra de décompresser et j'ai envie de profiter du week-end que tes parents nous ont offert !**

- **Très bien. Dès que je quitte la fac vendredi, nous partons. Histoire de bien en profiter tous les deux.**

- **Oh oui ! Ca va nous faire du bien. Au fait, j'ai eu une idée, il faudra voir avec Alice si elle est d'accord !**

- **Vas-y ! Dis-moi !**

- **Tes parents fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage dans un mois !**

- **Oui !**

- **Pour leur cadeau, je voudrais leur offrir un voyage de 3 semaines dans les caraïbes !**

- **C'est une excellente idée ! En plus je crois qu'ils n'y sont jamais allés. On en parlera avec Alice et on arrangera ça ! Mais avant, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi ! me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.**

- **Mhhhhhhhhhhh ! Je voudrais bien savoir ce que c'est !**

Il m'embrassa passionnément et avec empressement. Je répondis à son baiser sans discuter. Nous nous relâchâmes pour respirer. On se lava vite fait et on sortit de la douche. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il m'avait déjà plaquée contre le mur et était en train de m'embrasser dans le cou et descendit jusqu'à mes seins. Il joua avec mes tétons pendant quelques secondes puis remonta à mon cou et me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Je gémis sous ses caresses. Il me porta et instinctivement mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille. Et il m'allongea sur le lit et s'installa entre mes jambes. Il recommença ses baisers dans le cou, descendit vers la naissance de mes seins et continua un tracé imaginaire le long de mon ventre jusqu'à arriver à mon sexe déjà bien humide. Il commença à me caresser avec son pouce et incéra un doigt dans mon intimité. Mon dos se cabra automatiquement. Il commença un mouvement lent de va-et-vient et rajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Mon bassin faisait des mouvements et il mit son bras sur mon ventre pour que je reste en place. Je me cambrais encore plus quand sa langue commença à me titiller et à mordiller mon clitoris.

- **Oh OUI continue…………….**

J'avais du mal à me reconnaître mais ça lui plaisait que je lui dise ce que je souhaitais. Et généralement il ne refusait rien. Je jouais dans ses cheveux en rapprochant son visage de mon intimité. Je sentis que je me contractais et l'orgasme arriva.

- **Edward, c'était trop bon !**

- **Ravi que ça t'ait plu !**

Il remonta à moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je le fis basculer sur le coté et jouai avec ma langue le long de son cou, sa jugulaire, pour descendre vers ses tétons que je pris un plaisir à torturer. Je descendis tranquillement vers ses abdos où je suivais ses courbes avec ma langue. Il frissonnait à mon contact et des grognements s'échappèrent de son torse. Je continuais ma descente vers son sexe hyper tendu et commençais à le caresser du bout des doigts. Ca le fit frémir. Je continuais mes caresses et jouais sur son gland avec ma langue, un gémissement rauque sortit de sa bouche. Ca lui plaisait. Je continuais mon petit jeu tout en le léchant sur toute la longueur et le pris à pleine bouche.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Au putain c'était trop bon ce qu'elle me faisait. Elle jouait avec le feu et elle le savait. Je la préviendrai quand je serrais prêt en espèrent que ça ne parte pas tout seul sous ses caresses. Elle se débrouillait même plus que bien maintenant et le plaisir qu'elle me donnait était un plaisir que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec aucune de mes anciennes partenaires. Pas qu'il y en avait eu beaucoup mais quand même. Elle continua à me faire sa fellation. DIEU QUE C'ETAIT BON ! Mais là, je sentis que ça montait.

- **Bella ça va partir enlève-toi !**

Elle continua de plus belle et en allant encore plus vite. Mon dos se cabra sous le plaisir qu'elle me donnait et je jouis comme jamais. OUAH ! Ma respiration eut du mal à se remettre. Bella me nettoya avec sa bouche et remonta à moi en m'embrassant avec fougue. C'était la première fois que je me goûtais dans sa bouche et ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Je la fis basculer sur le dos et me positionnai sur elle. Je pris un préservatif, qu'elle me mit elle-même et me positionnai devant sa fente très humide. Nos sexe se frottèrent et je vis que Bella n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Je la pénétrai en une fois assez violemment, je devais l'admettre et en ressortis aussitôt. Bella émit un gémissement de frustration et je re rentrai à nouveau en elle aussi fort que la première fois. Là, pour ne pas que je sorte, elle mit ses jambes autour de ma taille et serra le plus fort possible.

- **Tu as peur que je m'envole mon cœur ?**

- **Non….. mais continue s'il te plaît !**

Je ne me fis pas prier et commençais un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Je savais que dans quelques secondes elle allait me supplier d'aller plus vite. Je continuais mon mouvement :

- **Edward………… va plus vite !**

Bingo ! J'accédais à sa demande sans sourciller. Je voulais lui faire prendre son pied à fond. Je me retirais d'elle une nouvelle fois et la fis pivoter sur le ventre.

- **Mets-toi à quatre pattes ma puce !**

Elle s'exécuta et je la pénétrai sans la prévenir. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir et de surprise. Je commençais mon mouvement un peu plus vite. Dans cette position, l'excitation était à son maximum. Je lui titillais le clitoris pour qu'elle me suive. Quelques secondes après, elle cria mon nom et moi le sien, en me déversant dans le préservatif. Je retombais sur elle pour reprendre mes esprits et me retirai. Je jetais la capote et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se lova contre moi.

- **Je t'aime ma puce !**

- **Je t'aime aussi mon chéri !**

J'adorais les petits surnoms qu'elle me donnait. Et c'était encore mieux de les entendre quand je rentrais du boulot. Pour moi, c'était significatif. Quand je rentrais à la maison, je savais que j'avais tout l'amour de ma femme qui m'y attendait et les accueils de Bella étaient excellents. C'est vrai que vivre ensemble était un grand pas dans un couple. Mais vu que le notre était hors du commun, j'avoue que par moment c'était assez lourd. On ne pouvait pas sortir au resto ou aller au ciné si ce n'était pas à moins de 30 kilomètres de la fac. On avait déjà failli se faire griller par un autre prof mais on s'en était sortis sans embûche. Mais j'avais une autre solution qui pourrait régler notre problème et j'allais lui en parler ce week-end quand on sera au canada. Je lui réservais une belle surprise.

- **On va manger j'ai faim ! me dit Bella.**

- **Oui vas-y je te suis !**

Elle partit de la chambre et je regardais vite fait dans la poche de ma veste, l'écrin que j'avais. Je l'avais commandé spécialement pour elle. Un coup de cœur, en espérant qu'elle l'acceptera. Je me levais à mon tour, mis un boxer et partis la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Mhhhhhhhhhhh ! Elle était sexy, juste avec ma chemise.

- **Ma chérie, tu sais que j'aime quand tu es habillée comme sa ! lui dis-je en l'entourant de mes bras.**

- **Oui je sais et je sais aussi que je ne la garde pas longtemps sur le dos. Mais cette fois-ci on mange avant, je meurs de faim.**

- **D'accord.**

Voilà ce que j'aimais chez cette femme aussi, elle ne regardait pas trop ce qu'elle mangeait. Malgré le fait que je trouvais qu'elle mangeait pas mal en ce moment. Elle ne surveillait pas si elle prenait 100g ou pas. Pas comme la plupart des femmes de nos jours qui se promenaient avec une balance dans leur sac. On mangea tranquillement quand mon portable sonna.

- **Allo !**

- **Edward, c'est maman !**

- **Oui maman !**

- **Dis-moi, on fait un repas dans 3 semaines pour notre anniversaire de mariage avec ton père, on peut compter sur vous deux ?**

- **Oui bien sur, nous viendrons sans soucis. En plus ce sera les vacances de printemps, on prendra quelques jours.**

- **Super, donc je vous compte. Alice et Jasper ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett seront présents aussi. Ton père vous réserve un jet privé pour que vous ne soyez pas embêtés à l'aéroport.**

- **Ok maman, merci !**

- **Comment va Bella ?**

- **Très bien, elle a passé son partiel aujourd'hui, on attend les résultats maintenant !**

- **Je croise les doigts pour elle. Je sais qu'elle y est arrivée.**

- **Je n'en doute pas non plus.**

- **Je te laisse mon chéri, à dans 3 semaines !**

- **Ok maman, bisous !**

Je raccrochai et Bella me regarda.

- **Mais parents fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage dans 3 semaines. Et nous sommes invités. Donc pour le cadeau nous devrions nous y mettre rapidement. Le temps de bien organiser ce voyage. Et nous resterons quelques jours à Forks si tu le souhaites.**

- **Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je préviendrai Alice demain pour le cadeau et j'organiserai le tout.**

- **Très bien on fait comme ça. Déjà on va profiter à fond de notre petit week-end en amoureux. Là-bas, je sais que l'on pourra sortir en public sans problème.**

- **Oui tu as raison. Ca va nous faire du bien. Je trouve la situation pesante. Ca fait 5 mois que ça dure et je trouve ça long. Mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour éviter les ennuis, tout va bien.**

- **Je suis dans le même cas que toi ma puce. Devoir prendre deux voitures et tout alors qu'on vit ensemble m'énerve. **

- **Encore deux ans et on pourra se montrer ensemble. J'ai hâte de finir mes études tout du moins.**

- **J'ai hâte aussi, deux ans ça va être très long. A moins qu'un autre prof vienne l'année prochaine. Là, on ne sera plus ennuyés.**

- **Edward tu sais très bien comme moi que même si un prof apparaît l'année prochaine, on ne pourra pas se montrer en public. Dans ton règlement c'est bien marqué qu'il est interdit de sortir avec une élève qu'elle soit ou non dans ton cours. Donc ça ne changera strictement rien. La seule chose qui pourrait faire qu'on puisse se montrer ensemble est que je porte ton nom. Mais même là, je ne suis pas sûre.**

Elle venait de parler de la solution que j'avais trouvée. On verrait bien. Déjà je voulais savoir si elle accepterait.Elle était encore jeune certes mais au moins nous serions ensemble et cela pour le meilleur comme le pire.

La semaine passa très vite. Alice était d'accord pour le cadeau des parents et Bella s'était mise à fond dans l'organisation de ce voyage en passant par le jet privé jusqu'à la suite princière et tout compris. Ce voyage coûtait une petite fortune et Bella était prête à y investir une bonne partie de son argent. Mais j'avais réussi à lui faire comprendre que nous étions tous sur ce cadeau et que nous avions divisé la somme. Elle avait cédé difficilement et s'était rendue face à mes arguments. Elle était vraiment très têtue et c'était dur de lui faire changer d'idée. C'était le seul problème que j'avais avec Bella. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle allait jusqu'au bout sans rien lâcher. Vendredi était enfin arrivé. Je rentrais à la maison et les sacs étaient déjà prêts. Nous allâmes à l'aéroport où nous attendait le jet de mon père et nous partîmes vers notre week-end de rêve à tous les deux.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon : _****_http://lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

**_J'écris une nouvelle fiction à quatres main avec Juliet1802. Le lien http:// www. fanfiction . net /s/5989729/1/Nouvelle_vie_et_difficultes_**

**_Je remercie la Bêta "bloodykitchengirl" qui c'est occupé de toute la correction !_**

**_Je remercie pour les reviews poster:_**

_**lena-in933-, sandrine, bloodykitchengirl, Alexa27, Yumie76, Bellarde, Grazie, ANGIEFOLIO, sokyrandia, Melielola, VeroNIQue22, phika17, Anzele42100, mafrip, Maru-chan8, ****MissNessaEvansCullen, acoco, willowme, clay's Bells, ****sophielac, fan-par-hasard21, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, lapiaf83, proutseuh, alice'n'tom, Joannie01, alaiena, KristenStewartFans, felichoux, BellaSwan12, bella'stewart, lele64500, vinie65, Famous Marion, evidence-bella, midsum, Aliena, maielle malone, **_

_**Les non-inscrits :**_

_**marion, mylène,mylne  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Nous étions enfin dans l'avion pour notre week-end en amoureux. Je l'avais attendu avec impatience. Le stress des examens était enfin retombé. J'étais contente, le voyage pour Carlisle et Esmée était enfin organisé. J'y avais consacré beaucoup de temps pour que tout soit parfait pour eux. C'était aussi un remerciement de ma part pour l'aide qu'ils m'avaient apportée quand j'en avais le plus besoin. La maison de Charlie était enfin vendue et Carlisle était ravi de recevoir l'argent de la vente pour l'association des enfants malade. Et il avait mis un point d'honneur à l'appeler Association SWAN. Grâce à la vente de ma maison, ils allaient enfin pouvoir rénover le bâtiment pour accueillir les enfants et leur donner les meilleurs soins possibles. Et surtout des équipements modernes. Nous arrivâmes enfin à notre gîte pour le week-end. Esmée n'avait pas lésinée sur les moyens. Il était aussi grand que mon appartement. J'étais ravie d'être là. Je déballais nos affaires et Edward vint me rejoindre.

- **Ma puce ça te dit un resto ce soir ? Il est tard et je ne veux pas que tu cuisines !**

- **Oui pourquoi pas ! Mais va-t-on trouver un restaurant ouvert à cette heure-ci ?**

- **Oui, je viens de réserver !**

- **Ok ! Allons-y alors !**

Nous prîmes la voiture de location réservée par Carlisle et Edward me conduisit au restaurent. Très joli petit endroit. Un serveur vint à notre rencontre et nous installa à une table au fond de la salle.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

J'étais très stressé et il y avait de quoi. On nous installa à une table à l'abri des regards et on commanda notre plat. Je voulais vraiment faire une surprise à Bella et je devais aller faire un tour en cuisine.

- **Je reviens ma belle !**

- **Ok**

J'allais voir le chef en cuisine et lui demandais d'insérer la bague dans le dessert de Bella. Il accepta sans sourciller et je repartis rejoindre ma belle à notre table. Mais parents savaient que j'avais l'intention de demander Bella en mariage et ils espéraient de tout cœur qu'elle accepte. On mangea tout en discutant de tout et de rien. On commanda le dessert et nous attendions qu'il arrive. Bella avait commandé une charlotte à la fraise. Les desserts arrivèrent et j'observais Bella manger. Je stressais de plus en plus. Je savais que la bague n'était pas loin. Elle me regarda surprise au bout d'un moment. Elle sortit de sa bouche la bague et me regarda sans comprendre. Je me mis à genoux devant elle.

- **Ma belle, je sais que c'est rapide mais je ne peux concevoir de vivre sans toi. Tu as mis de la lumière dans ma vie et pour cela, je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Je t'aime Bella. Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?**

Je lui pris la bague, la nettoyais vite fait et la regardais droit dans les yeux. Elle était surprise et son regard montrait tout l'amour qu'elle me portait. Je pris sa main et attendis la réponse.

- **Oh Edward ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. Et oui ! Je veux bien devenir ta femme !**

Je lui mis la bague au doigt et l'embrassai passionnément. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant. La femme de ma vie allait devenir mienne.

- **Je suis content Bella, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point !**

- **Depuis quand prépares-tu cela ?**

- **Heu……….depuis noël ! J'attendais ce week-end pour te le demander.**

- **Je suis contente aussi. Et en plus elle est magnifique cette bague !**

- **Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour elle. Et en la voyant j'ai su qu'elle t'irait à ravir.**

- **Merci mon chéri ! Quand veux-tu organiser la cérémonie ?**

- **Eh bien je pensais à cet été, avant que les parents ne partent en voyage !**

- **Ca va être juste pour tout organiser !**

- **Je compte sur l'aide d'Alice et de ma mère !**

- **D'accord !**

- **Tu es d'accord pour cet été ?**

- **Oui !**

Nous finîmes de dîner et rentrâmes au gîte. Bella ne put s'empêcher d'appeler Alice et Rosalie pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elles étaient toutes folles au téléphone et Alice voulait faire la robe de Bella. Je leur faisais confiance et ne m'en mêlais pas. Je savais qu'elle serait magnifique. Bella raccrocha son portable et fila sous la douche. Je décidais de la rejoindre, je voulais profiter à fond de ce week-end en amoureux. Je me déshabillais et rentrai sous la douche ce qui la fit sursauter.

- **Désolé de t'avoir fait peur !**

- **Pas grave, j'aurais du m'attendre à ce que tu me rejoignes.**

- **Ah quoi pensais-tu pour ne pas m'entendre ?**

- **A plein de choses ! A ma vie qui a changé depuis que l'on se connaît. Au décès de mon père aussi. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là pour le grand jour.**

- **Tu sais qu'il sera là ! Il te surveille de là où il est !**

- **Oui je le sais mais c'est un manque que j'ai.**

- **C'est normal ma puce, moi aussi, j'aurais souhaité qu'il soit là.**

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse tout en me caressant le dos. Mhhhhhhhhhhh ! Que j'aimais ses caresses ! Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Bella releva la tête et m'embrassa tendrement. Je pris le gel douche et on se lava mutuellement tout en s'embrassant. Je pris la pomme de douche pour nous rincer et j'en sortis le premier et emballais Bella dans une serviette. Elle fit de même avec moi et on alla dans notre chambre. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et Bella me sauta littéralement dessus. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras tout en l'embrassant et la collais contre le mur. J'enlevais sa serviette et caressais sa peau. Mon membre me faisait mal tellement il était tendu et Bella me retira la serviette. Nous étions toujours plaqués au mur et elle fit un mouvement de bassin de telle sorte que nos sexes se touchèrent. Je n'en pouvais plus et la pénétrai d'un coup. Bella poussa un cri de surprise et se reprit rapidement et commença les mouvements pour m'aider. La position était très excitante. Nous gémissions à chaque va-et-vient et je sentis Bella se contracter autour de mon sexe. Il ne m'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour jouir à sa suite. Je la portais et allais la déposer sur le lit quand je me rendis compte de ce que nous avions oublié.

- **Merde Bella !**

- **Quoi !**

- **J'ai oublié la capote !**

- **Demain matin, on ira à la pharmacie et je prendrai la pilule du lendemain. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas la première fois !**

- **On l'aurait oublié quand ?**

- **Avant noël je crois. Mais je ne suis pas sûre !**

- **Tant que tu ne tombes pas enceinte, pour l'instant tout va bien !**

- **Oui exactement !**

On se faufila sous la couette et Bella s'endormit presque directement. Je la regardais, elle était vraiment belle et j'étais ravie que ce soit elle la mère de nos futures enfants. Le lendemain, nous visitâmes la ville où nous étions. Bella s'extasiait devant le paysage qui s'offrait à nous. Elle rêvait de venir ici et son rêve était accompli. Nous y reviendrons en vacances prochainement. Le week-end toucha à sa fin et nous rentrâmes chez nous. Et la réalité refit surface aussi. Les cours reprenaient le lendemain et nous n'étions pas du tout motivés. J'avais appelé mes parents en arrivant et leur avais annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Ils nous proposèrent de faire ça dans leur villa. Bella en était ravie.

Nous reprenions les cours après notre week-end rien qu'à deux et le retour à la réalité avait été très dur. La prof Irina me collait aux fesses constamment depuis le début de l'année et elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Je l'envoyais balader gentiment mais là, je crois que je devais y aller plus brusquement. J'étais dans la salle des profs en train de déjeuner et de penser à ma belle quand elle vint me voir.

- **Bonjour Edward !**

- **Irina !**

- **Je voudrais savoir, maintenant qu'on se connaît un peu mieux, tu crois qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre ?**

- **Irina, ça fait je ne sais pas combien de fois que je t'ai déjà dit non et encore une fois, je te redis non. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, ni aller boire un verre, ni rien. Tu peux le comprendre ?**

- **Edward, tu es le seul à me résister, c'est quoi le problème, tu es marié ? Je ne vois pas d'alliance donc non.**

- **Irina, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas marié que je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Trouve- toi quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer, cela me rendrait service !**

- **Et si je ne veux pas ?**

- **Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix Irina, tu ne m'intéresses absolument pas. Tu es superficielle et tu n'attends qu'une chose, c'est que je te baise. Et il en est hors de question.**

J'avais dit cela devant tous les autres profs présents. Irina regarda les profs et devint rouge comme une tomate. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire et sortis de la salle en saluant les autres profs. Elle m'énervait vraiment cette gonzesse et j'espérais lui avoir cloué le bec. Au moins elle me lâchera les baskets maintenant. J'allais à ma salle et préparais mon cours pour cette après-midi. La journée finie, je rentrais chez moi et vis Bella allongée, recouverte de sueur.

- **Ma belle ! Ca ne va pas ?**

- **Je crois que j'ai pris un coup de froid. Je ne suis pas bien depuis ce matin.**

- **Tu veux qu'on aille voir le médecin ?**

- **Non ça ira, j'ai pris quelques médicaments pour la grippe. Ca devrait aller.**

- **Si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis d'accord ?**

- **Oui !**

J'allais préparer le repas mais Bella s'endormit dans le sofa.

Elle était restée 3 jours au lit avec une température incroyable. Mais là, elle reprenait les cours et allait beaucoup mieux. Heureusement que Jasper lui amenait ses devoirs à faire. Bella avait reçu ses résultats d'examens et avait validé son année. Elle était toute contente. Elle savait qu'elle avait le niveau pour l'année prochaine. Jasper aussi avait bien réussi son année. J'étais content pour eux. Ils avaient travaillé dur pour cela. Maintenant Bella se concentrait sur notre mariage. L'appartement était envahi de choses et d'autres et pour la plupart je ne savais pas à quoi ça servait. Alice avait terminé sa robe et avec les garçons nous étions allés chercher les costumes.

Le mariage avait lieu dans 3 jours maintenant et nous étions tous les deux effrayés que quelque chose se passe mal. Nous avions tout fait envoyer à Forks pour les préparatifs et ma mère s'était occupée du traiteur et de tout le reste. La liste des invités avait été faite et heureusement nous n'avions pas grand monde. Nos amis et la famille. L'université était au courant de mon mariage avec Bella. Ils ne disaient rien sur le principe car nous avions été discrets tout au long de l'année et les examens avaient été corrigés par des personnes extérieures à nous. Ils savaient que l'année prochaine, Bella et moi serions présents à l'université et nous avions le feu vert du proviseur de l'établissement à condition d'être tout aussi discrets que l'année précédente. Je lui avais certifié que oui et que ça ne posait aucun problème. Sauf le nom de famille que Bella garderait comme étant Swan Cullen.

Nous partîmes tous à l'aéroport pour nous rendre à Forks. Mais parents nous attendaient à la descente de l'avion et nous partîmes pour la villa. Les décorations commençaient déjà à être installées et ma mère attendait Alice et Rosalie pour finir. Les parents de Jasper devaient arriver le lendemain ainsi que ceux de Rosalie et Emmett. Nous avions choisi notre destination de lune de miel. Et comme je l'avais promis à Bella, nous partirons au canada pour quinze jours. Elle était ravie et avait hâte d'y être.

**_PDV d'Esmée :_**

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Je mariais enfin mon fils aîné. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait sa moitié, j'étais ravie qu'il l'ait trouvée en la personne de Bella. Et pour elle aussi, malgré les malheurs qui l'entouraient, elle allait enfin être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et par chance, la situation à l'université s'arrangeait pour eux aussi. Le proviseur ayant vu que ce n'était pas juste une histoire d'un soir avait accepté leur relation sous certaines conditions. Ce qui était normal, ils devaient montrer le bon exemple. J'allais rejoindre Bella, Alice et Rosalie dans la salle de bain.

- **OUAH ! Bella tu es magnifique dans cette robe !**

- **Merci Esmée mais tout revient à Alice. C'est elle qui as fait tout le travail !**

Une robe magnifique, un bustier blanc avec des petits roses rouges brodées dessus et une jupe longue à traîne avec des perles rouges brodées sur la traîne. Elle était magnifique. Le maquillage discret et une coiffure sublime avec des roses rouges incorporées au chignon pour rappeler la robe. Je partis voir mon fils qui devait bien stresser. J'embrassais Bella vivement et allais dans le bureau de Carlisle.

- **Alors pas trop nerveux ?**

- **J'ai hâte que ce soit fini surtout.**

- **Bientôt tu verras Bella et à ce moment-là tu ne verras rien d'autre ! lui dit Carlisle.**

- **Je sais mais je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce costume et j'ai hâte de voir ma belle. Je sais qu'elle doit être magnifique.**

- **Elle l'est ! Et elle est terriblement nerveuse. Les filles ont du mal à la calmer.**

- **C'est bien Bella ça ! dit Carlisle. Tant qu'elle ne se casse pas la jambe en descendant l'escalier tout va bien alors !**

- **Papa, ne lui porte pas la poisse ! Tu sais comme moi comment Bella est maladroite ! Ne va pas lui envoyer de mauvaises ondes !**

- **Ca va aller Edward. Calme-toi ! lui dis-je.**

- **Bon allez, il faut descendre Edward, ça va être l'heure !**

- **Ok !**

Il souffla un bon coup et on sortit du bureau. Il alla s'installer avec son père près du prêtre et d'Emmett qui était son témoin. Je m'installai et la musique put démarrer. Edward avait le regard rivé sur l'escalier. Rosalie arriva en premier suivi d'Alice. Elles vinrent se poser devant moi. Alice étant le témoin portait l'alliance d'Edward sur un coussin et Emmett sur un autre. Tout le monde se leva et nous vîmes Bella, resplendissante arriver. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et on pouvait voir à son regard tout l'amour qu'elle portait à notre fils. Elle s'avança doucement au coté de Jasper. Il avait accepté de la conduire jusqu'à l'autel. Elle arriva et Edward lui remonta son voile, le regard pétillant de joie. Le prêtre sortit le discours habituel puis ils échangèrent leur vœux. Mon mari et moi-même avions été émus par leurs vœux. Ils décrivaient si bien leur amour. Bella eut des larmes de joies qui coulèrent sur ses joues quand ils s'échangèrent les alliances. Edward ne devait pas être loin. Puis le baiser traditionnel. Tous les invités allèrent les féliciter et nous passâmes dans le jardin où le banquet avait été dressé. J'étais ravi que tout se passe à merveille. Notre couple du jour ouvrit le bal. On voyait que Bella avait dû s'entraîner un peu quand même. Puis nous suivîmes tous sur la piste. Nos cousins les Denalis étaient ravis de cette union. Ils connaissaient bien Bella. Juste Tanya qui n'était pas très ravie mais nous savions tous pourquoi. Et Rosalie et Alice l'avaient prévenue de ne rien tenter aujourd'hui sous peine d'être défigurée avant la fin de journée. Donc, elle boudait dans son coin. Carlisle alla enlever Bella à Edward et moi je pris Edward pour une danse. Il était très doué en danse. La soirée s'éternisa et nos deux tourtereaux partirent pour leur lune de miel. Dans quelque jours, nous partirons avec Carlisle pour les Caraïbes. Un magnifique cadeau de leur part à tous pour notre anniversaire de mariage.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Le plus beau jour de ma vie était fini. Ca y est, j'étais marié avec la femme la plus extraordinaire à mes yeux. Elle était splendide aujourd'hui. Sa robe lui allait à ravir. Alice avait fait du beau travail. Maintenant nous étions dans l'avion pour le début de notre lune de miel. Bella dormait à mes cotés. La journée avait été très longue. Nous devions atterrir dans 2 heures.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

J'étais une femme mariée. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'étais Madame Isabella Swan Cullen. Ce jour avait été parfait. Les femmes Cullen et Hall avaient fait du beau boulot. Un jour parfait qui se terminait parfaitement bien. A la fin de la réception, nous nous esquivâmes car notre avion nous attendait. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir dans les bras de mon mari. Mari ça sonnait bien. J'aimais bien.

Il me réveilla au moment de l'atterrissage.

- **Ma chérie, il faut te réveiller ! me dit-il en me caressant la joue.**

- **Je suis réveillée !**

- **Tu as bien dormi ?**

- **Oui comme un loire, ça fait du bien. Et toi as-tu pu dormir un peu ?**

- **Pas longtemps. Mais je suis en pleine forme !**

- **Moi aussi maintenant !**

On descendit de l'avion et une voiture nous attendait. Bonne organisation d'Edward ! Nous partîmes vers un cottage situé non loin de la ville. On rangea nos affaires et je partis prendre une bonne douche. Edward me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

- **Alors, comment va Madame Swan Cullen ?**

- **Très bien depuis que son mari l'a rejointe.**

- **Mhhhhhhhhhhh ! J'aime entendre ça dans ta bouche.**

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément. Je sentis mon bas-ventre prendre feu et son sexe se tendre. Mhhhhhhhhhhh ! Nous étions d'attaque pour commencer cette lune de miel. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et ses mains descendirent vers mes fesses et il me leva. Mes jambes d'instinct s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il me lâcha deux secondes pour prendre un préservatif qu'il mit et revint à ma bouche. Ses mains papillonnaient sur mon corps alors que je frissonnais au contact du carrelage froid. Mais je me réchauffais rapidement sous ses caresses. Il me pénétra d'un coup de reins et je poussais un gémissement de plaisir. Il continua son va-et-vient tout en m'embrassant le cou, la jugulaire pour revenir à mes lèvres. Il gémit tout comme moi a chaque va-et-vient qu'il faisait. Il me caressa le clitoris pour que je jouisse et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour crier mon plaisir. Il suivit quelques secondes après moi. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule pour reprendre ses esprits, sortit de moi et me remit sur mes pieds sans me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je tienne bien debout. On se lava mutuellement et on sortit de la douche. Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Il partit dans la chambre mettre un boxer mais j'arrivais derrière lui, l'empêchant de le mettre. Je lui caressais son sexe qui durcit instantanément sous mes caresses.

- **Près pour un deuxième round ? lui dis-je en le caressant.**

- **Tu dois bien le sentir !**

Il se tourna d'un coup vers moi et prit possession de mes lèvres. Il me poussa jusqu'au lit, enleva la serviette que je portais et partit à la découverte de mon corps. Il commença par mon cou en descendant doucement vers mes seins. Il titilla mes tétons l'un après l'autre puis continua de descendre en m'embrassant partout autour de mon nombril. Puis continua sa descente vers mon sexe très humide. Il joua avec son pouce sur mon clitoris et mon dos se cabra automatiquement. Il fit entrer un doigt puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième avant de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je gémis sous ses assauts. Sa langue suivit le même chemin et là, je ne contrôlais plus du tout mon corps. Il bloqua mes hanches pour que je me tienne tranquille mais c'était peine perdue. Ma tête tournait dans tous les sens et je sentis l'orgasme arriver. Je criais son prénom. Il se redressa me laissant le temps de me remettre. Je le poussais sur le dos et fis comme lui. Une exploration de son corps. J'embrassais son cou, sa jugulaire, puis descendis vers ses tétons. Il grogna de plaisir et je continuais mon chemin. Je traçais à la perfection ses abdos avec ma bouche. Il était pris de frissons mais je continuais mon chemin. Je léchais son nombril et descendis doucement vers son sexe très tendu maintenant. Je laissais mes doigts tracer sa virilité sur toute sa longueur. Il grogna mais je continuais. Ma langue alla rejoindre le chemin de mes doigts et je commençais à lécher son gland et le pris entier dans ma bouche. Il jouait dans mes cheveux me dictant de continuer. Je faisais de lents mouvements de va-et-vient puis accélérai le mouvement. Je voulais qu'il jouisse à son tour comme il m'avait fait jouir quelques minutes plus tôt. Je sentis son sexe trembler dans ma bouche et il cria mon nom quand l'orgasme le prit. J'étais assez fière de moi. Je le nettoyais, lui mis un préservatif et me mis en califourchon sur lui. Je passais ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et il me pénétra. Je jouais avec mon bassin sur lui. Il grogna et gémit en même temps. Puis d'un coup, il me fit basculer et fit comme moi. Il me maintint mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et continua le mouvement. Il mordillait mes tétons tendus en même temps et son autre main jouait avec mon autre sein. Ses va-et-vient se faisaient plus rapides et je sentis mon orgasme arriver. Je criai de nouveau son prénom sous ses assauts. Il me suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Il se reposa sur moi tout en faisant attention à ce que son poids ne pèse pas sur moi. Puis se retira doucement. Jeta la capote et s'allongea à mes coté.

- **Je t'aime ma belle !**

- **Je t'aime aussi.**

On resta silencieux. Je me lovais contre lui et il me serra dans ses bras. Quelque temps après, il prit le portable pour nous commander à manger. Le reste du séjour fut presque pareil. On ne sortit presque pas du cottage. On visita un peu mais nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre constamment. Il y' avait comme un manque à chaque fois que nous nous éloignions l'un de l'autre. Le jour de la rentrée arriva et je n'étais pas pressée de revenir à la réalité. Mais il le fallait bien. Nos quinze jours de lune de miel avait été parfaits. Mais Edward devait rentrer pour la réunion à la fac pour les emplois du temps. Nous reprenions les cours dans une semaine. Et cette fois-ci, nous n'aurions pas à prendre deux voitures ou un autre mode de transport, nous pouvions nous y rendre en même temps sauf quand nos cours ne seraient pas identiques. Les parents devaient rentrer dans une semaine. J'espérais que leur voyage se soit bien passé. J'allais faire mes courses pour mes affaires scolaires de l'année. On avait encore une liste longue comme le bras. Et la moitié ne nous servirait pas. Jasper m'accompagnait. Alice avait déjà elle, tout acheté. Avec Edward, nous profitions de nos derniers jours de tranquillité ensemble.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**

**_Plus qu'un chapitre est c'est la fin !_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes !_**

**_J'ai l'adresse d'un new forum réservé au fiction lémon : _****_http:/lovelemon(-)in(-).com/ (enlevé les parenthèses)_**

**_J'écris une nouvelle fiction à quatres main avec Juliet1802. Le lien http:/ www. fanfiction . net /s/5989729/1/Nouvelle_vie_et_difficultes_**

**_Je remercie la Bêta "bloodykitchengirl" qui c'est occupé de toute la correction !_**

**_Je remercie pour les reviews poster:_**

_**lena-in933-, sandrine, bloodykitchengirl, Alexa27, Yumie76, Bellarde, Grazie, ANGIEFOLIO, sokyrandia, Melielola, VeroNIQue22, phika17, Anzele42100, mafrip, Maru-chan8, ****MissNessaEvansCullen, acoco, willowme, clay's Bells, ****sophielac, fan-par-hasard21, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, lapiaf83, proutseuh, alice'n'tom, Joannie01, alaiena, KristenStewartFans, felichoux, BellaSwan12, bella'stewart, lele64500, vinie65, Famous Marion, evidence-bella, midsum, Aliena, maielle malone, **_

_**Les non-inscrits :**_

_**marion, mylène,mylne**_

_**Petit cadeau je vous le post maintenant. ALors vous en pensez quoi ?  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

La rentrée. Enfin. J'avais un emploi du temps très vague avec peu d'heures de cours. J'avais cours le lundi matin, le mardi après-midi, le mercredi toute la journée et le jeudi après-midi. Et la plupart du temps j'étais avec mon mari. Ca c'était bien. A défaut de pas l'avoir à la maison, je l'aurais avec moi à la fac ! La rumeur de notre mariage n'avais pas été ébruitée et cela nous arrangeait bien. Ca évitait les mauvais commentaires par rapport à la situation et la prof qui collait Edward au train le lâcherait sûrement maintenant. En ce premier jour, tout allait bien. Jasper et moi étions toujours ensemble pour les cours et cela nous arrangeait bien. Je rentrais à la maison après cette matinée. Je me sentais un peu bizarre mais n'y prêtais pas attention. Je mis le nez dans un livre avec de la glace au chocolat jusqu'à qu'Edward rentre du boulot. Je nous préparais notre repas et allais me coucher. Un coup de fatigue. Sûrement dû au stress de la rentrée. Je me réveillai le lendemain encore moins bien que la veille. J'avais très mal au ventre mais n'y prêtais pas attention de la matinée et partis à la fac comme si de rien n'était. Jasper vit à mon teint que cela n'allait pas et me conseilla de rentrer mais je refusai. Je devais éviter au maximum de manquer des cours. Je me rendis donc à la salle de littérature et m'installai au dernier rang. J'avais la tête posée sur mon bras et l'autre bras posée sur mon ventre, tellement j'avais mal. Edward arriva et commença son cours. Au bout de 10 minutes, la douleur s'intensifia et je demandais à Jasper de m'accompagner dehors prendre l'air. Edward nous laissa sortir et je vis son regard inquiet. Jasper le rassura vivement et m'accompagna dehors. La douleur était telle qu'arrivée dehors, je m'écroulais sur le sol.

**_PDV de Jasper :_**

Bella n'était vraiment pas bien en arrivant à la fac en début d'après-midi. Elle insista pour aller en cours. Son ventre lui faisait très mal et je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle me demanda de sortir au bout de 10 minutes de cours. Edward nous laissa sortir et je lui confirmais que je restais avec elle et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Arrivés dehors, Bella s'écroula de douleur. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- **Bella ? lui demande-je paniqué.**

- **Appelle les pompiers, j'ai très mal !**

Je pris mon téléphone et appelai les pompiers qui arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard. Ils la mirent dans le camion et partirent vers l'hôpital. Je prévins Edward sur le champ avant d'aller la rejoindre. Je rentrai dans la salle et vu son regard, je descendis et lui dis dans son oreille :

- **Bella vient d'être transportée aux urgences. Je vais la rejoindre, essaye de venir rapidement !**

- **Ok tu me remplaces deux minutes ? Tu surveilles les élèves quoi !**

- **Fais vite !**

Il partit et revint deux minutes plus tard avec un surveillant de la fac et s'adressa à ses élèves.

- **Je vous laisse terminer votre rédaction et vous la remettrez au surveillant dès qu'elle est finie. Et vous pourrez partir après. Merci.**

Puis nous filâmes vers sa voiture pour aller à l'hôpital.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Jasper vint m'avertir que Bella était partie aux urgences. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? En arrivant en cours, elle n'était vraiment pas bien. J'avertis le proviseur de mon absence et pris un surveillant au passage pour surveiller mes élèves avant de partir vers l'hôpital. On arriva et je cherchais un médecin avec Jasper sur les talons.

- **Docteur, qui s'occupe de ma femme ?**

- **Qui est votre femme ?**

- **Isabella Swan Cullen, normalement elle vient juste d'arriver !**

- **Oui effectivement. Veuillez me suivre ! me dit-il.**

- **Elle a quoi ?**

- **Votre femme a fait ce qu'on appelle un déni de grossesse total !**

- **Pardon ?**

- **Vous allez avoir un bébé !**

- **Hein ?**

Je regardais Jasper sans comprendre et il me regarda en haussant les épaules. C'était quoi ce délire ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça. Comment pouvait-elle être enceinte sans s'en rendre compte ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

- **Je peux la voir ?**

- **Venez, je vais vous emmener auprès d'elle. Elle va avoir besoin de vous !**

- **Oui j'imagine !**

Il me fit entrer dans une salle où Bella regardait par la fenêtre, assise sur le lit. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se mit à pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- **Ma puce, calme-toi !**

- **Comment c'est possible ? Je ne suis pas prête à avoir un enfant.**

- **Je sais ma belle, mais il va être là. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible d'ailleurs.**

Là, elle se contracta et me serra la main avec une telle force que si j'avais été une femme, elle me l'aurait cassée.

- **Je vais chercher une infirmière et appeler mon père. Jasper va venir auprès de toi le temps que je revienne.**

- **D'accord.**

Je l'embrassai sur le front et sortis chercher Jasper ainsi qu'une infirmière.

- **Jasper, va voir Bella le temps que j'appelle mon père ! Fais attention à tes mains !**

Il me regarda sans comprendre et partit vers la chambre de ma belle. J'appelais mon père.

- **Papa c'est Edward !**

- **Oui mon fils, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air paniqué ?**

- **Oui je peux, je suis à l'hôpital avec Bella !**

- **Il se passe quoi Edward ?**

- **J'y comprends rien, le médecin m'a dit que Bella avait fait un déni de grossesse total. C'est quoi ça ? m'énervai-je.**

- **Calme-toi Edward ! Tu es en train de me dire que Bella va accoucher ?**

- **Oui, c'est ce que le médecin m'a expliqué.**

- **Ne paniquez pas. Nous prenons le premier vol pour venir vous rejoindre. Tu sais dans combien de temps à peu près elle va accoucher ?**

- **Pas du tout, Bella a failli me casser la main. Donc j'imagine que c'était une contraction. Mais c'est étrange il n'y a aucun signe de grossesse !**

- **Si elle a fait un déni, c'est normal. On vous rejoint.**

- **Merci papa.**

Je raccrochais et allais voir le médecin pour savoir où ça en était. Il m'expliqua que dans le cas de Bella, les contractions avaient commencé mais que son col n'était pas ouvert. Donc cela allait être très long. J'appelais la fac pour les avertir de mon absence pour plusieurs jours et ils me félicitèrent pour cette surprise. J'allais rejoindre ma belle et en ouvrant la porte, je vis le visage de jasper se crisper.

- **Ca va Jasper ?**

- **Je dois aller passer une radio de ma main. Je crois qu'elle me l'a cassée. Je vais appeler Alice et Emmett.**

- **Ok**

Je souriais à la grimace de Jasper quand il récupéra sa main et pris place à coté de Bella. Elle était en sueur.

- **Mes parents vont bientôt arriver !**

- **Y en a encore pour longtemps ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, le médecin m'a dit que ton col n'était pas encore ouvert donc ça risque d'être long. Ca va aller ma puce !**

- **En tout cas, je ne m'y attendais pas !**

- **Moi non plus mais je suis content ! Je voulais des enfants bon pas aussi vite certes mais je suis content qu'il soit là.**

- **Euh…………..moi ça m'affole un peu. Je n'imaginais pas un enfant avant au moins 3 ans le temps qu'on soit bien installés avec moi un ………….**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle me broya les doigts. Ca faisait vraiment mal mais j'imaginais sa douleur à elle. Puis d'un coup, un bruit d'eau arriva. Je me relevai et pris de panique, j'allais chercher une infirmière. On rentra dans la chambre. Bella était allongée et se tordait de douleurs.

- **Elle vient de perdre les eaux ! me dit l'infirmière.**

- **Hein ? Quoi ?**

- **Elle vient de perdre le liquide amniotique ! **

Là, je comprenais plus rien. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment renseigné sur la grossesse et l'accouchement et là, j'étais totalement perdu. L'infirmière me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- **Elle est en train d'accoucher !**

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. A mon arrivée aux urgences, un médecin était venu me voir et m'avait dit que j'avais fait un déni de grossesse totale et que j'étais sur le point d'accoucher. Je n'y croyais pas, c'était impossible. Edward arriva quelques minutes après et me prit la main. Une douleur horrible arriva et je lui serrais la main de toutes mes forces. Je crois lui avoir fait mal car il alla chercher une infirmière et Jasper arriva. Il me donna sa main pour me calmer mais le pauvre, une autre douleur arriva et je sentis ses os craquer sous mes doigts. Je crois que je venais de lui casser la main. Edward revint et me dit que ses parents arrivaient. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à la situation jusqu'à ce que je sente de l'eau sous moi. Edward paniqua et alla chercher une infirmière. Elle me dit que je venais de perdre le liquide amniotique et que j'étais en train d'accoucher. Elle m'emmena dans une autre salle et on installa tout un tas d'équipement bizarre. Elle releva mes jambes et me dit qu'à la prochaine contraction je devais pousser de toutes mes forces. Edward me prit la main. Au bout de 3 poussées, j'entendis les pleurs d'un petit bébé. Je n'en revenais pas. L'infirmière me le posa sur le ventre et me dit que je venais d'avoir un magnifique garçon. J'avais beaucoup de mal à croire que c'était le mien. Edward me regarda avec tout l'amour possible et regarda son fils. Il était très beau. Un beau bébé. L'infirmière me le reprit pour aller le nettoyer et me le ramena avant de nous ramener dans ma chambre où nous attendaient Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

- **Eh ben ça pour une surprise c'en est une ! me dit Emmett.**

- **Je te rassure, nous-même, on l'ignorait ! Au fait, comment l'appelons-nous Edward ?**

- **Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Choisis ! Je te fais confiance !**

- **Mes amis, je vous présente Peter, Charlie, Carlisle SWAN CULLEN. Ca te va Edward ?**

- **Très bien.**

Le petit dans mes bras gigotait et il ouvrit les yeux. Les yeux bleu des nourissons. Il ressemble beaucoup à Edward, sauf qu'il avait mon nez et ma bouche. Les cheveux, je ne savais pas encore. Rosalie vint me le prendre et le berça doucement. Elle avait les gestes qu'il fallait. Edward m'embrassa amoureusement et prit son fils qu'il cala dans ses bras. La photo serait parfaite. Tous nos amis partirent et Edward resta avec moi jusqu'à ce que ses parents arrivent. Esmée était en adoration devant son petit fils et Carlisle cherchait à comprendre comment j'avais réussi à faire un déni total de cette grossesse. Quand il prit son petit-fils dans les bras, on aurait dit un jeune père. Il était ému tout comme nous.

On sortit de l'hôpital quelque jours après, avec notre fils. Mon appartement avait été totalement équipé de tout ce qu'il fallait pour le bébé. Ma chambre d'ami avait été transformée et repeinte pour une chambre de bébé. Ils avaient tous travaillé dans l'appartement pour qu'il soit accueillant à notre arrivée. Je continuais mes études en alternance pour pouvoir m'occuper de notre fils. Edward et moi venions récemment d'acheter une maison à Forks pour nous y installer. Il avait trouvé un poste de professeur au lycée de Forks. Et moi dès que j'aurais obtenu mon diplôme, j'ouvrirai ma bibliothèque à Forks. Dans quelque mois nous seront tous installés là-bas pour la plus grande joie de Carlisle et d'Esmée.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus._**

**_Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il sauras combler vos attentes !_**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu et mis en alertes sur cette fiction !_**


	14. Annonce PUB

Bonjours à toutes et à tous.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une pub pour une fiction qui mérite d'être lu.

Le titre : **Romagnas Du Mont Davis**

L'auteur : . (Elle est dans mes favoris)

Ce n'est pas une histoire twilight voici le résumer :

Dans les rôles principaux:

Grégory Cummings= Robert Pattinson

Lisy O'Brian = Kristen Stewart

**Synopsis** :

Grégory Cummings, 27 ans, psy à Toronto,

analyste en Morpho-Gestuelle auprès de la GRC ( Gendarmerie Royale Canadienne)

va être conduit à la frontière du Mexique pour retrouver sa soeur disparue depuis plus de trois mois.

La seule piste qu'il a, se trouve en la personne de Lisy O'Brian,

gynécologue à El paso.

C'est elle qui a vu pour la dernière fois Tess Cummings.

Leur destin va se retrouver lié au delà de ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

Un médaillon, une contine, des fleurs...

Quel est donc ce secret qui les lient à jamais ?

Que vont-ils découvrir au bout de cette route ?

Déchireront-ils ce voile obscur qui plane sur eux depuis plus de 17 ans ?

Pour le découvrir je vous donne rendez vous ici ...

Voilà si elle vous intéresse, je vous laisse allez la découvrir...


	15. Chapter 15

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
